All Because of You
by tweety-src-clt9
Summary: HHr. Hermione dies at the Final Battle and Harry learns of a prophecy surrounding her death. The manipulations are revealed and Harry is reborn to be the next Dark Lord. He'll do anything to bring her back, even killing himself just to join her. CURRENTLY EDITING before a new chapter will be posted.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm editing all the chapters of ABOY before I publish a new chapter. So, here's the edited version of Chapter One.

* * *

 **ALL BECAUSE OF YOU**

by: tweety-src-clt9

CHAPTER ONE: Dark Lord Origins

Voldemort had finally fallen. He's dead! The war was over.

Harry Potter took a deep breath and sagged down to his knees. After years of facing Voldemort's terror ever since his first year at Hogwarts up until their lonely nights in looking for the Horcruxes, all those events culminated at the final battle. A battle that was now over. As the people at the Great Hall cheered, he quickly scanned the room to look for his two best friends. He saw Ron amongst the crowd with a crestfallen look on his face so he hurriedly made his way to approach him. Ron already lost Fred. A lot of people had lost their lives and he was scared. He definitely knew that something was wrong. The look on Ron's face told him that something was not right. Something big happened and it wasn't good.

"Ron? What's wrong? Are you alright?" He asked when he was able to reach his tall redheaded best friend.

"Harry! Hermione! Stabbed in the back! Hermione! Blood! Come with me!" came the stuttering reply which made Harry's blood turn cold. He's already lost so many important people in his life. He possibly couldn't lose Hermione. She deserved to live. He couldn't live without her! Life without Hermione would be meaningless and empty. No! He just could not lose her.

Harry ran from the Great Hall following his best friend. He was led to what used to be one of the corridors but was now just scattered pieces of rubble. Lying on the floor all drenched in blood was a dying Hermione Granger.

"No! No! No! It can't be! Hermione!" He cried as he knelt beside her and he cupped her face.

"Harry?" came her breathless voice.

"Lie on your back, Hermione! We'll call Madame Pomfrey! We'll get help! You can't die!" He was hysterical now.

"Can't...knife...poison...too late...dying..." her broken replies broke his heart and he checked her back. There it was, the knife that's stuck to her back. The knife that would be ending her life any minute now.

"Hermione! No! Don't leave me! I'll go with you!" he shouted while tears rapidly fell down his face.

"Live for me..." the last words she said before her eyes closed for the last time and her body turned cold.

"No! Hermione!" he cradled her in his arms as he wept for his Hermione, the person who was always there for him. And now, she was gone. He had lost the light of his life, the one person who always had his back.

His victory against Voldemort was meaningless.

* * *

It's been a week since Hermione died at the Final Battle and five days since her burial. At Harry's insistence, Hermione was buried at the Forest of Dean, the place where she offered to stay with him and for them to grow old together. If only he could turn back time, he would grant her wish and they would stay there forever. She would have been alive. They would've been happy together. They could have escaped Britain together. She would've been safe. But because he wanted to save the entire wizarding world, he didn't grant her request. With that, he ended up being unable to save the one person who mattered most in the world. He never even realized just how much she meant to him until he cradled her lifeless body in his arms.

It was at the moment that he realized she was the one for him. Just when he finally knew how he felt about her, she was gone. He was never even able to let her know just how much he truly loved her.

"Harry? Open the door! I know you're in there! Open up!" Ginny knocked on his bedroom door at 12 Grimmauld Place.

Every day since Hermione's death, random people would come to visit him but he never bothered to answer them. They would never understand the pain he's been going through. They all said they understood him, but they actually didn't. Nobody knew the feeling of losing someone as much as he did. He had already lost his parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, his friends, and the woman he loved. Yes, a lot of people had lost loved ones because of the war but they didn't understand just how much he had lost. They would never understand just how much he had been suffering before. With Hermione's death, his life was just empty now. Her death was a whole new level of pain.

"Harry! I'm not leaving until you open up!" Ginny called out.

Knowing that she would hold true to her promise, he opened the door and left his bedroom. When she started to speak, he gestured for her to stop talking and he walked towards the Black family library. He took a seat on one of the couches and Ginny sat close beside him. He scooted away from her and crossed his arms.

"What do you want Ginny?" he said in a dead tone.

"You need to get out of this house, Harry. You need to see your friends. You need to -" whatever she was supposed to say immediately halted when he stood up from the couch and started to leave the room.

"Harry! Talk to me!" she insisted.

"I don't want to talk. Leave me alone!" he yelled.

"Talk to me, Harry! I'll do anything!" she pleaded.

"Really? You'll do anything?" he said with sarcasm.

"Yes. I'll do whatever you want" she said with determination.

"Bring my Hermione back to me! If you can do that, I'll talk to you!" he said before he continued walking toward the door.

"Why are you acting like this? Ron is Hermione's boyfriend and he's not as bad as you" she accused.

"First of all, she was never with Ron. They just kissed. Second, maybe he never really loved her if he's already over her" he said still with his back turned.

"Are you in love with her?" her voice was laced with accusation.

"So what if I am? She's gone!" he yelled before he exited the library.

"What about me? Us? Don't you love me anymore?" she followed him with tears in her eyes.

"We were together for two weeks. I never loved you. I just liked you. But there is no us. There can never be an us. I buried my heart five days ago. I'm dead inside. Only Hermione can bring me back, but she's gone. Just, leave me alone!" With that parting statement, he went up the stairs, headed for his bedroom, and locked the door.

* * *

Two months after Hermione's death and nothing had changed.

Harry spent all his days at 12 Grimmauld Place and he kept on ignoring all his visitors. He spent most of his days in the library to research on rituals about bringing people back from the dead, time travel, or soul transfers. He read anything he could find that would help him bring Hermione back. During the evenings, he apparated to the Forest of Dean to visit her grave. He would spend hours talking to her about his research and how much he missed her.

One day, it finally hit him. The elder wand, the resurrection stone, and the invisibility cloak. He was the rightful owner of the three Deathly Hallows. Maybe it could help him bring her back. With that thought in mind, he took his invisibility cloak, grabbed his wand and apparated near Hogwarts. He discreetly opened Dumbledore's grave and removed the Elder Wand from the dead wizard's grip. He then walked to the Forbidden Forest and using the Elder Wand, he summoned the resurrection stone. When he was now in possession of all three, he walked to the castle and made his way to the headmaster's office. He wanted to ask Dumbledore for information about the Deathly Hallows and what it meant to be the Master of Death. Dumbledore always had the answers after all.

When he was walking the corridor towards the gargoyle, he spotted Ginny so he decided to follow her discreetly. Curious as to what she was doing outside the Headmaster's office, he used the Elder Wand to cast a silencing charm on his shoes as he hid under the invisibility cloak.

"Good afternoon, Professor McGonagall!" Ginny greeted the headmistress.

"Good afternoon, Miss Weasley. What can I do for you?"

"I wish to talk to Professor Dumbledore's portrait, professor. I need his and your advice. I reckon you could help me" she said as she bowed her head respectfully.

"Alright! Albus, I want you to answer all of Miss Weasley's questions honestly. This is an order from the headmistress. So no flowery and unclear statements please" the headmistress glanced at the portrait who only nodded with his signature twinkling eyes.

"What can I do for you, my dear?" Dumbledore's portrait addressed Ginny.

"Professor, I need your advice. It's about Harry. He's been different ever since Hermione's death. He shuts everyone out. Recently, he even blocked everyone from entering Grimmauld Place. He's never been seen anymore. I'm worried about him." She confessed as her eyes started to glisten with tears. She truly was concerned about Harry's state of well-being.

"Oh no! I'm afraid the prophecy may come true," Dumbledore's portrait muttered without thought.

"What prophecy?" The headmistress asked with a glare as if daring the portrait to lie to her.

"Take a seat, Minerva, Miss Weasley. This is a long story," the portrait said with a sigh.

"Start talking, Albus! And no secrets!" the headmistress said in a stern voice.

"Alright! Minerva, do you remember in the Halloween of 1991, and what happened that time?" the portrait asked.

"Yes, there was a troll and Harry along with Mr. Weasley saved Ms. Granger," came the reply.

"Right. Do you remember the staff meeting I called that same night after the incident?"

"Yes. I remember that Severus was angry because he said that Ms. Granger lied about looking for the troll."

"Well, my dear, he was right. Ms. Granger was actually hiding in the bathroom because she was crying the entire time after she heard Mr. Weasley insulting her. Harry remembered her and brought Mr. Weasley along with him to look for her. That's where they encountered the troll."

"Where are you going with this, Albus?" the headmistress said impatiently.

"Because of that incident, Sybil made another prophecy. She said it right after our staff meeting that night. But everyone else left so I'm the only one who heard it" the portrait explained.

"And? What's the prophecy?"

"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord has returned. Together with the half of his soul, he shall conquer all and emerge in victory. Together, he shall discover the power the dark lord knows not. But danger awaits the two halved souls. When tragedy strikes and his half taken, the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord shall arise. He will be reborn a vile heartless creature. He shall rise as the most powerful dark lord even worse than the one he is to vanquish. The new dark lord shall rise and he could never be stopped. The two halves shall never part lest darkness will reign and alter history forever. The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord shall lose his beloved and shall alter history forever." The portrait recalled the specific words of the prophecy and he shivered.

"Merlin! Albus! Surely, that can't be true!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. She was filled with fear and disbelief.

"I'm afraid it's already happening, Minerva," the portrait said in fear.

"What are we going to do? We can't let this happen to Harry!" the headmistress declared.

"I did everything in my power to stop this from happening. I really tried!" the portrait replied.

"What did you do?" the headmistress demanded.

"When I heard the prophecy, I made sure that it will be kept a secret. I made a way for it to be forgotten. I destroyed its prophecy orb in the Department of Mysteries. I also did all I could to prevent Harry and Hermione from getting together," the portrait confessed.

"How did you accomplish that Professor?" Ginny asked.

"First, I made sure that Harry and Hermione's goblets at the Great Hall are laced with Loyalty Potions. I reckon that if they are loyal to Mr. Weasley, they would have a lesser chance of getting together. I also discouraged Ms. Granger from developing feelings for Harry by making her realize that she's not his type. I confunded Harry to like Ms. Chang since his third year since she is the exact opposite of Ms. Granger. If Hermione understands that she doesn't fit his type, then she might gravitate to Mr. Weasley. I also isolated Harry from the two like in their third year when Harry can't go on Hogsmeade weekends. I made Hermione and Ron prefects for them to bond without Harry. I also asked Molly to dose Harry with jealousy potions keyed to Ms. Weasley in his sixth year since that time I was sure Harry would realize his true feelings for Hermione," the portrait admitted.

"What type of potions did mum use professor?" Ginny asked.

"Harry has always been immuned to love potions since even if he didn't realize it, he's always been in love with Ms. Granger. So, your mother used jealousy potions. She dosed it in the food Harry ate at the Burrow and then she mixed them in your perfume, shampoo, and soap. That's why every time Harry sees you, he acts all jealous and possessive," Dumbledore told them.

"Why would mum do this?" Ginny said in disbelief.

"I asked Molly to do this for me. I suggested that Harry and yourself would make an excellent pair. He's rich and you are from a light pureblood family. I also suggested that Ron and Hermione would make an excellent pair. She agreed with me so we came up with the idea of using potions."

"So Harry never really liked me? It's just potions all along?" Ginny cried.

"I can't believe you did all of that, Albus! No wonder you always said that Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger will never get together. You prevented it from happening!" the headmistress accused.

"I figured if I prevented them from falling in love, then the prophecy on Harry turning into the next dark lord will never come true. If he ends up with Ginny, then the prophecy will be null and void." Dumbledore defended his actions.

"You're crazy, Albus! I can't believe you did this! If you only just let them be together, things could've been different! You know that soul-bonded couples are stronger together, Albus. If you allowed them to be together, Hermione could've been saved with their combined powers!" the headmistress was livid.

"I did all I could for the greater good!" the portrait said as he bowed his head.

"Now what do we do? We have to prevent Harry from going to dark!" the headmistress said with a sad voice.

"Miss Weasley, you have to use jealousy potions on Harry again. This time, you have to make sure that you get pregnant and marry him as soon as possible. If he's with you, he will forget Hermione and this will prevent the prophecy from coming true," Dumbledore suggested.

"I'll do whatever it takes, Professor. I can't let Harry turn dark," Ginny agreed.

"I hope you would consider your actions, Miss Weasley. This may not end well for you and you could get hurt," the headmistress warned.

"I'll make Harry love me, Professor. If not, then I'll make sure I get pregnant and then he will never turn dark. I'm sure that he won't hurt his baby," Ginny said with a determined voice.

"Do as you wish, Miss Weasley. But remember that I did warn you!" With that, the headmistress exited her office. Ginny and Dumbledore's portrait discussed their plans and Harry stayed behind to listen. When the discussion was over, Ginny left and Harry exited as well.

"I'll be the worst dark lord the wizarding world has ever seen! I will never forgive what you did to my Hermione!" Harry promised as he stood outside the headmaster's office still completely concealed by the invisibility cloak.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Edited version of Chapter Two. When I was reviewing this I'm like, "Damn! Harry's pretty dark here and I love it!"

* * *

 **ALL BECAUSE OF YOU**

by: tweety-src-clt9

CHAPTER TWO: Dark Lord Rising

"Help! Somebody! Help me!" Ronald Weasley shouted at the top of his lungs as he awakened. The last thing he remembered was leaving the Three Broomsticks after a celebratory drink with his team, the Chudley Cannons, where he played as the first-string keeper. Ron continued to shout as he felt his hands and ankles bound in chains.

Everything was dark but he continued to ask for help. He was determined to fight for his life. He could not allow himself to die like this. He had a great life now. Everything he ever wanted as a young boy had all come true. So, he was not going down without fighting.

"Hello, Ronald!", Ron heard a familiar voice say.

"Who are you? What did you do to me? Where am I?" he said in a quivering voice.

"My! My! It's just been two years and you could no longer remember me. Some best friend you are!" the voice mocked.

"Harry? Is that you?" he said with relief.

"Bingo! Right you are!" came the reply.

"Great! Harry, you got to help me get out of here, I was at the pub and the next thing I knew I was here. You got to help!" Ron said in a voice filled with hope. His hope deflated when he heard Harry give a sinister laugh.

"You honestly think that I'm here to help? I was the one who captured you, you idiot!" Harry replied and he again let out that cold hollow laugh that sent chills straight to Ron's spine.

"Why are you doing this Harry?" he was very afraid now.

"At first, I wanted to just talk to you to get some information. But then, your mother and I had an interesting chit-chat. So, I realized that I needed to invite you to my manor" Harry was feigning nonchalance but Ron could see the evil glint in his eyes that's only emphasized by the moonlight shining through a small opening

"What did you do to my mother, you bastard?" Ron snarled.

"Oh, you wanted to see mummy dearest. Alright, your wish is my command!" Harry said and there was light in the room. Ron noticed that he was in some sort of dungeon or tower. Across from him, he saw his mother bound in chains but she was covered in bruises. His mother was passed out and he was frozen in fear. There was no way that they could survive this.

"Harry! What did you do? Why are you doing this?" he demanded to know. His voice was filled with anger and fear.

"Let's see... Ah, yes! Two years ago, I came across some very interesting information. I found out that your mother was helping that bastard Dumbledore to separate me from Hermione. Your beloved mother dosed me with jealousy potions so that I get together with Ginny," Harry explained and Ron gulped. His actions didn't escape Harry's notice.

"Oh? You know about that don't you, Ronald?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. Ron looked at Harry and he couldn't believe what he saw. This man was not the boy he grew up with. This version of Harry was not his best friend. This man was dead inside; he's hollow and cold; he's evil. Harry was wearing an all-black robe and his messy hair now reached his shoulders. Harry now had a beard and he's no longer wearing spectacles.

"Harry, I can explain!" Ron tried to say his piece.

"Come on, Ronald! Let's hear that blasted explanation. And don't you dare lie to me. If you do, I'll tear a limb from your meddlesome mother!" Harry growled and his emerald green eyes were shining with pure wickedness.

"I wanted Hermione. I reckon you'd be happy with Ginny. Then we'll be brothers! And we'll all be happy. It's for the best," he explained while he tried to hide his fear as he controlled his shivering.

"Ahh! I see! We'd all be one big happy Weasley family, correct?" Harry asked while crossing his arms.

"Yes. That's what mum said," he admitted.

"Don't you know that there is a prophecy about me and Hermione? She was meant to be with me. She's my soul's other half. Trelawney made that prophecy in front of Dumbledore!" Harry yelled at him.

"How was I supposed to know about that? Besides, Trelawney's a looney!" he tried to defend himself.

"If it weren't for Dumbledore and your mother's interference, Hermione would've lived. She would've been with me. If your mum didn't potion me, I would have realized my true feelings for Hermione and our soul bond would've activated. The soul bond could've saved her!" Harry said in a defeated voice.

"I'm sorry, Harry! I didn't know!" Ron sincerely apologized.

"What can your sorry do? My Hermione is gone! Do you know what it's like to walk this world half-dead, Ron? Do you know how it feels to be alive while half of your soul is dead? I died with my Hermione at the final battle," Harry said as he roughly wiped a stray tear from his face.

"What do you want me to do for you so you can forgive me, Harry? If you can't forgive me, just let me and my mum go! I'll do anything!" Ron pleaded.

"I want you to tell me who killed my Hermione! Who stabbed her with that blasted knife? I need to carry out my revenge!" Harry screamed at Ron while grabbing his collar.

"I...I don't know Harry! I just saw her dropping on the floor with blood...that's all I know... I - I can't - "Ron said while avoiding Harry's penetrating gaze.

"I know you're lying to me! _Legilimens_!" Harry yelled as he grabbed Ron's chin and he locked their eyes to be able to read the redhead's memories.

"I'm so sorry Harry! I'm so sorry!" Ron cried as Harry exited his mind.

"You bastard! You were the one who stabbed Hermione!" Harry snarled and punched him hard on the face.

"I was _imperiused_ , Harry. I tried to fight it but I can't! I would never have hurt Hermione! I am so sorry!" Ron begged.

"I can fight the _imperius_ , Ron. I'm sure Hermione could as well. It only takes practice and strong will. You are a coward! You never really loved her! If you did, you would've found the strength to break the curse!" Harry yelled and punched him again.

"I'm sorry I'm not as good as you and Hermione! I'm just plain old Ron Weasley, the weakest link in the Golden Trio," Ron shouted back.

"You selfish and jealous bastard! I'll kill you, Ronald Weasley! But I'll let you suffer the pain of watching your bitch of a meddling mother die first!" Harry said in a cold voice as he sent an _enervate_ to reawaken Molly Weasley.

"Ronald!" Molly yelled while tears rolled down her face.

"Mum!" Ron called back.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Weasley! Thank you for the potions you used on me," Harry said sarcastically.

"Harry, I'm sorry -" whatever Mrs. Weasley was supposed to say was cut off when she looked at Harry's cold gaze.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ " Harry yelled and Mrs. Weasley was no more.

"Just kill me now, Harry! Just kill me!" Ron pleaded.

"I'll save that for later. Goodbye, Ron! I've got more important things to do. Malfoy, take the trash away and burn it!" with that Harry left and Draco Malfoy entered the small room.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Ron asked with disbelief.

"Potter is my new Lord, Weasel. All people who have the Dark Mark are now forced to serve Potter. The Dark Mark made all of us Riddle's property. When Potter defeated him, after some time, he used an ancient ritual to bind all of Riddle's remaining assets to be claimed as his. All purebloods under Riddle who were heads of house now serve Lord Potter," Malfoy explained as he untied Molly Weasley's dead body. He pointed his wand to cast a spell that burned the remains of the overbearing Weasley matriarch.

"You're a coward, Malfoy! First, you serve Voldemort, and now you bow down to Harry!" Ron snarled.

"Maybe! But at least I will live. You're dying Weasel. My Lord will surely kill you for what you did!" Malfoy left and Ron cried for the death of his mother. He also cried for his impending death at the hands of his former best friend, the new Dark Lord.

* * *

Harry Potter sat on his throne inside the grand receiving room of Potter Manor. He touched his coin to summon all his followers. As each of them arrived one by one, they each knelt in front of him and he performed _legilimency_ on all of them. It was standard protocol for his followers to kneel and to get their minds checked to assure him of their loyalty. All traitors were, of course, dealt with severely to discourage the rest to follow their example. Of course, all traitors immediately died at his hand. He knew that the harsher he was the more they feared him. That way, his followers were as loyal as could be.

As they all took a seat around him after the mind probes were done, Harry gestured his hand for them to each give their thirty-second report. For his followers who had tasks, they were to give him updates. For those who didn't have any specific tasks, they just kept quiet and the next person talked. Each of them knew the importance of the thirty-second rule. If they went beyond, they would surely be punished. Harry hated wasting time and procrastinating because as a Dark Lord, he had a lot of things to do.

"What's the status of the house-elf law?" Harry addressed his followers.

"It will surely be passed, My Lord. We control majority votes at the Wizengamot," Malfoy assured him.

"Good. Once this law passes, I want all of you to be vigilant. All violators of the law should be brought to me and I'll carry out the punishment. If I find out that anyone of you violates the law, I'll kill you myself. You know how important house-elves are to my queen. Is that understood?" he declared in a cold voice that demanded no argument.

"Yes, my Lord!" his followers said simultaneously.

"Parkinson? What's the status of your research about necromancy?" he looked at Pansy Parkinson with a cold glare.

"I'm meeting a shaman from the Americas next week, My Lord. Apparently, he's had success with bringing dead animals back to life without side effects. Maybe we could replicate his method and look into it as a possible solution to bring back our queen," Pansy said and bowed her head to show respect.

"Good! I expect an update on that as soon as your discussion is finished. Nott, what's the status of your study on time travel?" he addressed his other researcher.

"I bribed one of the Unspeakables who are experts on time turners, My Lord. He informed me that so far, the farthest time travel using a time turner was only one year. I am paying him to look up methods that will possibly extend the travel span. I will give you an update as soon as I hear news from him, My Lord." Nott bowed his head as well and Harry only nodded.

"You're all dismissed, except you Neville," Harry addressed the rest before turning to his second-in-command, Neville Longbottom. When all of his followers left, Harry lowered the hood of his robes and he faced Neville.

"How's our manipulation in the Ministry going Nev?" Harry asked his friend.

"Everything is doing great, Harry. All our laws are passed and implemented without problems so far. Nobody has a clue that you are the force controlling them. Also, we have eyes and ears in each department. We are also able to bribe all department heads to be loyal to our cause. More importantly, they have no idea where you are and they don't know that you're behind everything," Neville reported with a glint of sinister excitement in his eyes.

"Good work, Nev. I always knew I could count on you. My only remaining friend," Harry sighed.

"What's wrong Harry?" his concerned friend inquired.

"I just found out that it was Ron who stabbed Hermione. He was _imperiused_ and he didn't even know who had cast the imperius. The knife was just passed on the floor in front of him and the caster never showed himself. The voice seemed familiar though," Harry told Neville.

"I thought he loved her? If he did, he would've been able to overcome the _imperius_!" Neville said angrily.

"I know. But apparently, he just wanted her so that I can't have her," he sighed.

"How do you plan to punish him?"

"I punched him a lot. And I killed that bitch Molly in front of him. I still don't know how I'd kill him though. Maybe I'll keep him for a bit. Who knows, maybe the rituals we are researching might need a human sacrifice," Harry shrugged.

"I do hope our research will bring good fruit, Harry. You deserve to be with Hermione," Neville said sincerely.

"I sure hope so, mate, but if all our research fails then I already have a backup plan," he confessed.

"What plan, Harry?"

"If all our research fails, and all our Hermione laws will be implemented and we've cleaned the ministry, then I plan on joining my queen," he admitted to his only friend.

"You're going to kill yourself?" Neville said with disbelief.

"I can't continue to live without her, Nev. You know that" he sighed.

"I know, mate. I know. We'll bring you two together. I promise," Neville said with conviction and Harry stood from his throne. He needed to leave this cold dark place.

It was time to visit his queen's grave.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Edited version of Chapter Three. It gets a bit graphic in here.

* * *

 **ALL BECAUSE OF YOU**

by: tweety-src-clt9

CHAPTER THREE: Dark Lord's Rebirth

A twenty-seven-year-old Harry Potter sat on his throne at Potter Manor for the last time. Tonight while the world celebrated the Halloween feast, he planned to breathe his last so that he could be with his queen again.

The wizarding world had finally moved forward and the ministry was all clean. Hermione's vision for their world had already been accomplished. It's been almost a decade since she passed away and his followers had all exhausted their research on necromancy, time travel, and soul transfer. All of their efforts failed. As it turned out, they couldn't replicate necromancy on humans without side effects. They tried the animal ritual of the shaman on their human prisoners but it didn't work. As for time travel, the maximum that's possible was just a year and six months. Soul transfer was very risky since you're never sure at what particular point in time of your life you'd be brought back. So Harry James Potter, the Lord Potter-Black, and the scariest Dark Lord since Voldemort decided that it's time.

It's time for him to reunite with Hermione. He would just have to perform the ritual of transfer so that he could pass on the reins to Neville. He needed to make sure that his followers would be kept in their proper places after all. He would never leave the legacy he built for Hermione to the crazy purebloods who might destroy it all over again.

He called all of his followers for an early meeting in the morning. He needed all of them to drop some blood on a goblet that he would use to transfer their ownership to Neville. After that, he would go to the Forest of Dean so he could keep his promise to Hermione. He would stay with her there, forever.

When the blood ceremony and the meeting were over, every single one of his followers except for Neville left the Potter Manor.

He led Neville to follow him to the room where they kept all their prisoners. It's time to finally end all of this. It was time for him to be reunited with his queen.

* * *

"Hello, Ronald!" Harry called out to his oldest prison. He had kept Ron for the last eight years. Every anniversary of Hermione's death, he would torture Ron but he always made sure to keep him sane. He kept Ron alive for the rituals that needed blood and flesh.

Today, Ron would serve as Neville's initiation as he assumed the Potter-Black properties, which included all the money, titles, and followers.

"Harry? Are you finally going to kill me?" his former best friend asked.

"So excited, Ronald! Yes, you will finally die today but I won't be killing you. You shall die by Neville's hand. I'll be using you for a ritual. I reckon you've suffered enough and it shall end today" he said nonchalantly.

He waved his hand to cast a silencing charm on Ron. Since the ginger was a loudmouth, he needed Ron to not bother them as they performed the transfer of ownership ceremony.

Harry drew a pentagram on the floor using the Elder Wand and asked Neville to stand inside it. He then chanted the words to the ritual and the pentagram glowed a bright red light as the temperature turned cold.

"Do you, Neville Franklin Longbottom, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom, pledge your fealty to Houses Potter and Black?" Harry enunciated the fealty oath.

"Yes, I do, My Lord" Neville said sincerely.

"I, Harry James Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black, name you, Neville Franklin Longbottom, the rightful successor of all Potter and Black properties and shall carry out all remaining tasks left by the last Lord Potter-Black, so mote it be!" Harry then handed Neville the goblet filled with all his followers' blood. Neville drank all the contents in the goblet and handed it back to him.

"Take this dagger and cut your palm. We shall join our blood, my brother" Harry said while cutting his palm before handing the dagger to Neville who immediately obeyed the commands in the ritual.

"From this day forward, you, Neville Franklin Longbottom, shall be known as Lord Longbottom-Potter-Black. May you honor all our three houses and carry out the responsibility laid out for you, my brother in blood." Harry grasped Neville's bleeding palm with his own as their blood mixed. Their hands glowed, signifying the ritual's success.

"Thank you for the trust you have bestowed upon me, Harry. I shall keep my promise to uphold yours and Hermione's vision for our world. I also promise to keep the Potter and Black lines by giving heirs for each house" Neville said in all sincerity and Harry hugged his brother.

"I believe you have a task to carry out Lord Longbottom-Potter-Black," Harry had a sinister grin on his face as he pulled away and gestured to Ron.

"I guess you're right, Harry," Neville said with an evil glint in his eyes. Harry canceled the silencing charm and Ron immediately begged the new Dark Lord so that his life would be spared as he promised fealty. The two brothers in blood just laughed at the redhead.

"You are an idiot, Ron! Why would Neville spare you? What use does he have of you? Besides, the entire wizarding world thinks you're dead. What's the point of keeping you alive?" Harry said with a wicked grin.

"This one is for Harry. You killed him the moment you stabbed Hermione!" Neville said as he stabbed Ron on the stomach with the dagger they used for the ritual. Ron yelled in pain and they just laughed.

"This is for Hermione!" Neville stabbed Ron on the chest and Ron wailed.

"This is for the wizarding world. You robbed us of the most brilliant mind that would've shaped our world's future!" Neville slit Ron's thigh all the way down to his leg and his blood spilled.

Harry conjured some spiders and they all ran across Ron's body making their victim scream in fear until he died from all the blood loss. Harry shook Neville's hand one last time to wish his successor luck. He apparated to the Forest of Dean bringing all the Hallows with him. It's time to reunite with his queen.

* * *

Hermione's gravesite was made of crystal clear glass and her body was kept in stasis so that she would never decay. Harry would never let his queen rot six feet under so he had to preserve her in whatever way possible. His queen laid there as beautiful as ever. She was just like a sleeping beauty.

Harry made a motion with the Elder Wand and the glass disappeared. He gently ran his fingers on one of Hermione's cheeks and he stared lovingly at her.

"Hello, Hermione! I kept my promise. I will now be staying with you forever, here at the Forest of Dean," he said as he used the wand to dig a large deep hole on the ground - his final resting place beside Hermione.

He conjured a bed of roses on the hole for Hermione to lay on. He placed an engagement ring and a wedding ring on her left ring finger before kissing her hand. He then levitated her carefully into the hole. Harry wore the resurrection stone on his left ring finger and draped the invisibility cloak over himself. He banished Hermione's glass gravesite and jumped into the hole beside her, still careful not to hit any part of her body. He held Hermione's hand and using the Elder Wand he summoned the soil to cover them both.

When they were both buried six feet under the ground, Harry held a deep breath to use the Elder Wand for the last time.

"I love you, Hermione! You may not have been with me in this life, but I will follow and be with you for eternity!" he said as he held her hand tight.

" _Reducto_!" he yelled as he pointed the Elder Wand to his head.

* * *

"Wake up, young Peverell!" a deep baritone voice called out and Harry opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" he asked as he stared at his surroundings and he noticed that he was naked. The man who woke him up handed him some sort of robe that felt like the invisibility cloak but its color was black.

"You are dead, young Peverell. But you cheated death once again" the man said.

"I cheated death? How? I volunteered to die! I just wanted to be with Hermione" he said with confusion.

"You are not supposed to die like this. Your Hermione is not supposed to die as well. You would've lived a long and happy life together if only you weren't manipulated" the man led Harry to a bench and they sat beside each other.

"Who are you by the way? And why do you call me young Peverell?"

"I am death," the man said.

"You really are a person?" Harry chuckled.

"I can show you my real self if you want" Death said with a sinister grin that made Harry shiver.

"Nevermind. I don't want to see that" he quickly replied and Death laughed.

"The Potters are the last remaining blood relatives of the Peverells. And you, my friend, are the last Peverell" Death said.

"Oh! That makes sense."

"As I said young Peverell, you cheated me yet again. By choosing to die and surrendering the Hallows to me and rendering it powerless in the mortal world, I owe you a gift" Death explained.

"A gift? What gift?" he was confused.

"I'm giving you the chance to go back and change your life!"

"I don't want to change my life. I just want to be with Hermione!" Harry insisted.

"You can be with her again. You'll both be alive. And you, my friend, can correct mistakes and make things better this time around," Death convinced him.

"Really? You can do that?" Harry asked with amazement.

"Of course! The name's Death, remember?" the persona of Death chuckled.

"Right!" Harry nodded.

"So? What do you say?"

"Can I choose what time to come back to?" Harry asked with excitement.

"Yes, provided that I agree with it" Death shrugged.

"So, can I go back to save my parents?"

"That's not possible, young Peverell. Sad to say, it indeed was your parents' time to die. And if you alter things, Tom Riddle will rule the wizarding world."

"Oh! Okay. I understand. What about the time I met Hagrid and first knew I was a wizard? Is that possible?" he proposed.

"That is perfect, young Peverell!" Death said in agreement.

"You may call me Harry, sir!" Harry said with a big grin.

"Okay, Harry it is. But please don't call me sir!" Death laughed.

"So what shall I call you then?"

"Just call me D!" Death extended a hand.

"Alright, D!" Harry shook hands with Death and the deal was sealed.

Harry woke up on the dusty floor of the creepy house in the middle of nowhere that he and the Dursleys stayed in when they were avoiding all of his Hogwarts letters. _It's showtime! Dark Lord Harry is back in the game. Wait for me, my queen! I will be seeing you soon..._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Edited version of Chapter Four.

* * *

 **ALL BECAUSE OF YOU**

by: tweety-src-clt9

CHAPTER FOUR: Eleven Again

When Hagrid came crashing through the door, Harry stilled himself as he acted innocent and amazed about the news of him being a wizard. Everything happened like the way it originally was - Dudley got a pig's tail and Hagrid bent his fat uncle's shotgun.

Harry did his best to act like a normal eleven-year-old seeing Diagon Alley for the first time. He allowed everything to happen as it originally did. The only thing he changed was that upon meeting Quirrell, he had his Occlumency shields up just in case. Luckily, the Voldemort-possessed freak didn't bother to read his mind. Harry was grateful for the acting and manipulating skills he perfected in his years as a Dark Lord; they surely came in handy now as he feigned the excited eleven-year-old persona. After all, if Hagrid ended up suspecting something strange about him, Dumbledore would get hold of that information right away since the gentle half-giant could never keep a secret. _Hagrid will be a valuable ally; I just need to get him out of Dumbledore's clutches first. Got to add that to my checklist..._

After he got some galleons at Gringotts and Hagrid claimed the Philosopher's Stone, Harry made his way to Madame Malkin's to implement the first major change he was going to make. He would establish an alliance with Draco Malfoy at the onset. The ferret proved to be a reliable and decent follower during his first reign as a Dark Lord. In order to rebuild his empire, he had to start gathering his minions and eradicating problems namely – Voldemort, Fudge, Umbitch, and the old bigoted purebloods.

Draco Malfoy was as pompous and arrogant as he remembered. This time, however, Harry knew just what to say to make his future minion tick. When Malfoy asked him about his parentage, he already had the perfect reply in mind.

"The name's Lord Potter, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter," he extended a hand to the blonde.

"You're Harry Potter?" Malfoy asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter. The last of my name," he replied in a cold businesslike voice.

"And you are the Lord Potter?" Malfoy said with disbelief.

"Look, whoever you are. I know I am Lord Potter. Any self-respecting pureblood would know how to properly treat a Head of House. Alliances are very important you know? Surely you must know that!" he said with arrogance.

"I do apologize, Lord Potter. It's just I've never met a Lord as young as you before, my father always said -" whatever Malfoy said was interrupted since Harry clasped his shoulder.

"Look, you really shouldn't listen much to your father. As the next Lord of your house, you must start building your own ideals and principles, don't you think?" he said conspiratorially. He knew that this statement would have Draco Malfoy fall into his trap hook, line, and sinker. Knowing his minion's backstory, Draco actually disagreed with a lot of his father's beliefs but no one showed him an alternate path. Because of that, he was left with no choice but to obey. This time, Harry would show Draco a different path and a new principle that he could follow. A path where he listened to Harry, his Lord who would treat him better than his father ever did. The House of Malfoy would be a very useful ally if Draco headed it once he dispatched the slimy git Lucy. So, Harry would build rapport with Draco early on, and when he eliminated Lucius, that's one more vote in the Wizengamot in his favor. He needed to establish his power within the law-making body so that his queen's visions could become a reality.

"You are right, Lord Potter. My name is Draco Malfoy, scion of the Ancient House of Malfoy," Draco said while extending a hand that Harry immediately shook.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Scion Malfoy," he replied formally.

"Please call me Draco," Malfoy said with a friendly smile.

"Alright. Call me Harry then," he smiled in return. When he heard Madam Malkin calling on him to be measured for school robes, he looked at Draco before the blonde left and whispered, "I'll be seeing you in Hogwarts. I hope we can formalize our alliance there. And don't tell your father about this." Malfoy nodded with a smirk and Harry turned to the dressmaker. _Mission One is a complete success!_

When Harry completed the items on his school checklist, he met up with Hagrid and as expected Hedwig was waiting for him. He had a big grin on his face as he thanked Hagrid for his present. Hedwig was one of the things he would be changing this time around. He would stop Voldemort early so that Hedwig would live longer. After that, Harry charmed Hagrid with his child-like innocence and concern by saying that the half-giant must be busy so he should leave early. He reassured Hagrid that he would be fine on his own. When Hagrid left, Harry smirked. It's now time to set his plans in motion...

Harry returned to Gringotts to gain full access to his wealth. By claiming his lordship, he would get one out of the two most important resources to rebuilding his empire - money. He needed money to start his plans to gain power. Money and Power were the two most important assets he used during his first reign. After all, money – which brought financial power to a person – was a true gamechanger in bribing people, hiding evidence, and making others do his bidding.

"Good afternoon, Sir. I was wondering if I could talk to my account manager, please. I briefly read in one of the books in the shops that I am the last of my family, and that the Potters were from an Ancient line. I plan to claim my Lordship if that's possible. I need to escape my abusive relatives," Harry informed the Goblin teller with his most innocent puppy dog eyes. In his previous life, after fixing the fiasco about their Gringotts break-in, the goblins became a strong ally of his. From his observations, he also knew that goblins loved children. So, by mentioning his abusive relatives, he' would form an alliance with the goblins for sure.

"Please come with me, child. I'll take you to the Potter Account Manager," the teller said in what could only be called a friendly voice for a Goblin. Harry followed the teller and he was escorted to the familiar halls that lead to his account manager's office.

"Well met, Barchoke. This child is the last of the Potter line. He informed me that he wants to try claiming his Lordship if that's possible. Apparently, he's abused by his relatives and he wants to use this chance to escape them," the teller informed the account manager.

"Please take a seat, Mr. Potter. Thank you for escorting him, Silverfang!" with that the other goblin left and Harry stared at his account manager.

"So, what can I do for you today child?" Barchoke said in a formal voice.

"I wish to claim my Lordship, sir. I also wonder if you can help me with this ugly scar on my forehead. It's been bothering me since it has never faded and people recognize me because of it. They give me headaches too," Harry informed the goblin. He's not sure if the goblins had an alternative way of removing the Horcrux in his scar, but he had to try. The goblins were the finest curse-breakers after all.

"I see. Let's start with the Lordships first. Take this dagger and make a small cut on your palm and drop some blood into this bowl. This is a Potter family heirloom, if you have Potter blood, then this bowl will glow. I can then show you the head of house rings and you may try it on. If it deems you worthy, then you can claim the Potter lordship," Barchoke handed him a dagger and gestured to the bowl. Harry had already been through this process in the past so he was familiar with the procedure. He easily did as he was told. As expected, the bowl glowed bright white and he was then handed the Lord Potter ring. He placed the ring on his left ring finger and it emitted a nearly blinding light before dissipating away.

"Congratulations, Lord Potter. The ring has deemed you worthy to be the head of your house despite your age. I would like you to recite this out loud to formalize the magic of claiming your lordship," Barchoke handed him a very old-looking parchment.

"I, Harry James Potter, son of James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Evans-Potter, claim the title of Lord Potter as the rightful heir and last surviving member of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. So mote it be!" he said in a voice loud and clear. The ring glowed once again and it enveloped his entire body.

"Now, Lord Potter as the head of house, you know have access to all Potter properties as well as the main family vault. Should you wish to discuss in detail the extent of your holdings?" Barchoke said as he opened a very thick and old ledger.

"No, thank you, sir. Please call me Harry. I just need a key to a property so that I could live there. I would also like to keep the Lady Potter ring as well as the engagement ring with me," Harry replied respectfully since he already knew how vast the Potter wealth was.

"Very well. Here is the list of properties and here is the master key. Just wear it around your neck and say which property you want to visit and it will take you there. Might I suggest that you live in the Potter Manor, that's the seat of House Potter and the family's official residence. You need to hire at least five house elves to maintain the property," Barchoke explained.

"Thank you, sir. I'll hire house elves from Gringotts. You may deduct the funds from the main vault. I will be meeting the elves in a week after I settle some affairs. I'll be staying in the manor by then," he took the key and wore it around his neck before placing the list inside his pocket.

"Sir, may I now inquire if you could help me with my scar?" he then asked as he hoped for the best. Having Voldemort inside his head was a hindrance to his magical abilities so it's best if he removed it as soon as possible.

"Yes, Harry. I'll be taking you to our healers now. And please do call me, Barchoke," the goblin stood and Harry followed.

"What can I do for you, Barchoke?" a female goblin dressed in a healer outfit asked them when they entered the infirmary.

"Ah, Goldmane. My client, young Lord Potter, is complaining about the scar on his forehead. He's wondering if you can heal it for him," Barchoke addressed the healer.

"Please take a seat, my Lord, so that I can conduct some tests," Harry obeyed the command and the healer chanted some incantations in their native language while waving her hands around. Harry's scar glowed red and he screamed in pain. The healer yelled in anger breaking her concentration from the chants. At once, the glow from his scar stopped.

"Horcrux!" the healer declared in outrage.

"Can you remove it? I really hate this scar!" Harry feigned ignorance on what a Horcrux was.

"Lord Potter, you are carrying a piece of someone's soul in that scar. We have to remove it at once!" the healer was clearly upset.

"Really? There is a part of Voldemort soul in my scar? No wonder I get scary visions sometimes. I see a vault with a golden cup from someone called Lestrange. It's like my scar is calling to be with that cup or something. Is it possible to put a soul in a cup?" Harry said innocently as he suggested the Hufflepuff Cup. The goblins got angrier and they cursed in their own language. Harry tried his best to hide his smirk. Two Horcruxes were going down and he didn't even have to do anything.

"Come with me, Lord Potter. We'll remove the Horcrux on your head first and we'll take you to the Lestrange vault later to check if your vision is true. Barchoke, I trust that you will be the one to inform Director Ragnok about this," the healer escorted Harry to a private room and Barchoke left to relay the news to the head of Gringotts.

"Lie on the bed, Lord Potter, and close your eyes. This will surely be very painful," the healer informed him. Harry obeyed the command but he couldn't help but ask what the ritual was going to be.

"I will cut your scar open with a dagger that is laced with basilisk venom. Afterward, when the Horcrux is removed, I'll apply phoenix tears on the wound so that it will completely heal," the healer explained and Harry only nodded. _That's it? That's all I had to do to remove this bloody thing on my head in the first place? I didn't have to die and face Voldemort? Oh, Dumbledore! This is another crime to add on your pile of shit!_

"I'm ready!" Harry said with a determined voice as he closed his eyes and steeled his nerves for the impending pain. As he felt the dagger touching his scar, he bit his lip to stop himself from screaming in agony. Once the dagger cut the scar open, black goo came out of it and a dark screaming smoke was seen inside the room. Harry passed out just as the phoenix tears were administered on the wound.

Harry woke up three hours later and walked to a nearby mirror. He glanced at his forehead and indeed the scar was gone. _Yes! No more Voldemort in my head!_

Harry had a sinister smirk on his face as he thought of his to-do-list. _Malfoy Alliance – check. Lordship – check. Horcrux on scar – check. Next stop, Hufflepuff Cup, purchase supplies to carry out my dark plans, revenge on the Dursleys, free Sirius, and introduce myself to my queen…_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Edited version of Chapter Five.

* * *

 **ALL BECAUSE OF YOU**

by: tweety-src-clt9

CHAPTER FIVE: The Dark Lord's Starter Pack

"When am I getting out of Gringotts? I got to go buy my supplies," Harry said impatiently as he laid down on the bed where the Horcrux removal took place. A few minutes later the door opened and Barchoke came in with the healer.

"Lord Potter, you're awake! I'm glad to see you recover fast," the healer said while looking him over to see if he was indeed alright. The healer then muttered a goblin incantation while waving her hand to conduct a post-diagnosis.

"Is the Horcrux completely gone, Goldmane?" Barchoke asked.

"Yes. The removal was a success although I am sensing a change in Lord Potter's magic. He appears to be stronger now. Also, his body seems to be too small for his age. A clear sign of malnutrition and he has poorly healed bones and scars all over. We'll have to remedy that for sure. I'm afraid you have to stay a few more days, Harry," the healer addressed the patient.

"Fine. It's better this way, I guess. I need to be healthy when I start Hogwarts," Harry said with a sigh.

"Lord Potter, if you feel better now, I hope you can come with me to the Lestrange vault and see if the cup in your visions does exist," Barchoke informed him gently. Harry nodded and immediately got out of bed. _Let's get this over with!_ The more Horcruxes gone, the faster his problems would be solved.

When they entered the Lestrange vault, Harry immediately went to the direction of Hufflepuff's cup. He remained careful not to touch anything as he remembered the first time he was there.

"That's the cup I saw in my vision!" Harry pointed out. Barchoke levitated the cup and let it hover as they walked out of the vault. Once the goblin closed the vault, another goblin placed the cup in a metal box. Harry remained silent as he followed the goblins to an empty room where an old goblin was waiting for them.

"The item is inside Master Sharptooth," the goblin who carried the metal box handed it to the elder one. Once Sharptooth opened the box and levitated the cup on a stone platform, he chanted. As the chanting got louder and louder, the stone glowed dark red and the goblins all looked angry. Clearly, they were able to confirm that the cup was indeed a Horcrux.

"Lord Potter? Are there any other items such as these vile things that you have seen in your visions?" the elder goblin addressed Harry.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can only remember the cup," Harry lied. _I'll take care of the locket and the diadem on my own. As for the ring, I'll ask D first. It has the resurrection stone after all._

"Thank you for letting us know about the presence of this vile creation inside Gringotts, Lord Potter. You have done us a great service!" the elder bowed to Harry which he immediately returned.

"Sir, if you don't mind my asking? What are you going to do to the cup?" Harry asked with genuine curiosity.

"There are only two known ways to destroy Horcruxes, Lord Potter. You have to destroy the vessel of the soul using _fiendfyre_ or basilisk venom. I intend to slice this item with a blade that has been laced with basilisk venom," Sharptooth explained.

"Thank you for your help, sir!" Harry bowed to the elder once again before Barchoke led him out of the room. Barchoke then led Harry back to the infirmary where he was to stay for three days to treat his broken bones, remove all his scars from his harsh treatment at the Dursleys and Marge's evil dogs, and to fix the effects of malnutrition.

* * *

Three days later, Harry Potter left Gringotts feeling so much healthier and stronger than he could ever remember. He was no longer the little skinny runt that he was back then. He was now slightly taller than Ron at this age and he was a healthy weight for an eleven-year-old. He no longer wore glasses since the goblins provided him with custom-made contact lenses that could even see through invisibility cloaks and disillusionment charms. Harry smirked as he made his way to his first pit stop, Knockturn Alley.

"I would like to purchase a custom-made wand without the trace along with some spare wands," Harry said in cold businesslike voice as he approached the man behind the counter that's filled with items used to make wands.

"Aren't you a little young to want a custom-made wand?" the man said with a smirk. Harry felt annoyed at the way he was being treated so he canceled the concealment charm on his Lord ring to reveal his true status.

"Still think I can't afford it?" Harry smirked back as he tapped his fingers on the countertop. This gesture perfectly showcased the ring's ruby gemstone with the Potter coat of arms sparkling in daylight.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. I'll get the items that you'll be using for your wand right away!" the man left and went inside his office to gather the necessary items. Harry left the wand shop with four new wands. His main wand, the one he called his Dark Lord wand was 12 inches made of yew, with a basilisk tooth and dragon heartstring for its core. He placed it on his left arm and it was securely fastened and concealed in its invisible holster. His three extra wands would come in handy for his dark operations while his Ollivander wand with the phoenix feather core would only be used at Hogwarts.

Harry bought a special trunk that reminded him of Hermione's magical beaded purse that they used during the Horcrux hunt. The trunk could only be opened by him since it was sealed with his blood and it had all types of concealment and security charms. After shrinking the trunk, he placed it on his pocket and proceeded to buy the wizarding items that he needed for his schemes.

Harry returned to Knockturn Alley and bought loads of ready-made Polyjuice potion, _veritaserum_ , and flushing potions. The Polyjuice he would use to conceal his identity as he carried out his dark deeds. The _veritaserum_ to force people to tell him the truth as he gathered information. Lastly, the flushing potions were to prevent himself and Hermione from getting dosed just like what happened the first time around. To make sure that the shop owner would conceal the truth about his purchases, Harry demanded that the owner would have to be obliviated. Since his purchase was so large, the shop owner had to agree to his whims. Money always made things so easy. _To succeed as a dark lord, always cover your tracks and conceal your identity..._

Harry rented a room at The Leaky Cauldron and headed to the muggle world to buy new clothes. _I need to look good when I see my queen after all_. Once that's done, he went to visit a barbershop to have his hair cut to make it look better but his real intention was to gather strands of hair that he would be mixing to the Polyjuice potions. He returned to the Leaky Cauldron satisfied with his progress.

* * *

The next day, a polyjuiced Harry who looked like a forty-year-old posh gentleman purchased muggle weapons from the illegal smuggler he was in cahoots with in the previous timeline. He bought a couple of handguns and a lot of bullets. He also purchased a lot of grenades and bombs that were easy to operate. When the shop owner asked for identification, he simply flicked his wand to cast a _confundus_ charm so he could carry his business without any trouble. After that, he obliviated the memory of his visit and he stored his weapons inside his shrunken trunk. He left the weapons shop with an evil grin. He had fond memories of using muggle weapons to wipe out his enemies. Something about a pureblood's clueless look when faced against a gun or when their houses exploded because of a bomb was just so satisfying.

His next stop was at a chemicals store, still one of the underground suppliers he transacted with in his previous life. With a _confundus_ charm and some obliviation, he left the shop with loads of cyanide, hydrogen peroxide, muriatic acid, and other poisonous chemicals that he could easily mix in food and other liquids.

* * *

Later that night, Harry opened his special trunk and made an inventory of his purchases.

"Untraceable wand - check. Extra wands – check," Harry started his inventory as he glanced at his arm where the invisible holster was and at a secret pocket in his trunk where his three extra wands were stored.

"Guns and bullets - check. Explosives - check. Polyjuice potion and random male hairs - check. Veritaserum - check. Flushing potions - check. Muggle chemicals and poisons – check," Harry muttered as he counted his purchases and wrote the count of items on a parchment.

"What else do I need? Hmm..." he said while tapping his fingers on his chin.

"Let's see. I need expensive liquor to mix the chemicals with so I can poison my enemies," he thought out loud as he wrote liquor on his 'things to purchase' list.

"I should buy basilisk venom for the locket Horcrux once I free Sirius. That would be expensive shit but it's good I have my underground suppliers intact," he added basilisk venom on the list.

"I should buy phoenix tears too. They come in handy for healing. Oh, and some bezoar as a common antidote to most potions," he also added those on his list.

"Hmmm...I should randomly check out dark ritual books in Knockturn," he added as an afterthought and wrote 'dark books' on the list.

 _Harry perused his purchase list and smiled. A decade of being a Dark Lord and I can already write a "How to be a Dark Lord Guide Book" and set up a Dark Lord Starter Pack – Things every Dark Lord should have in his trunk. Harry had an evil grin on his face at the thought._

As Harry glanced at Hedwig, he remembered his queen's beloved half-kneazle. _I should also check out the pet shops to see if Crookshanks is already there. The fur-ball might come in handy when I meet my Hermione again._ So, he added Crookshanks on his list.

* * *

On his last day at The Leaky Cauldron, Harry thanked Tom and once he was out of sight, he downed another gulp of Polyjuice. He bought all the remaining items on his purchase list except for Crookshanks. He knew that the intelligent half-kneazle would never allow himself to be purchased by a person disguised with Polyjuice. Once all his purchases were safely stored, he downed another gulp of Polyjuice and apparated to St. Ottery Catchpole. He made his way to the Burrow with the intent to bribe that arrogant idiot, Percy, so that he could purchase his pet rat. _Your happy days as a free rat are about to be over Pettigrew..._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Edited version of Chapter Six

* * *

 **ALL BECAUSE OF YOU**

by: tweety-src-clt9

CHAPTER SIX: Gaining Freedom

A polyjuiced Harry Potter knocked on the door of the Burrow with his heart pounding in excitement. It's always been a dark lord's amusement to bring pain to his enemies. People like him who ventured into the darkness enjoyed seeing their enemies suffering. Revenge was best served cold for bastards like himself.

 _I'll be getting you now, Peter. You'll rot in Sirius' old prison cell and he'll be free._ Harry waited for his knock to be answered but no one came so he tried again. When he wasn't able to hear any sound from the other side of the door, he went around the house and peeked on the windows.

"Can I help you, Mister?" a dreamy voice came out of nowhere. Harry turned around and saw a young Luna Lovegood staring at him. Harry tried his best to conceal his facial expressions. It wouldn't do him any good for Luna to notice something fishy about him.

"Yes. Do you know where the Weasleys are? I have some business with them" he informed the young blonde.

"What business, mister? They've been away since yesterday. I think Ginny said they were visiting her Aunt Muriel somewhere," Luna said in the perfect image of childhood innocence. Luna was one of his loyal friends but he lost her in the war too. Luna didn't die like Hermione but she was never the same again after being sexually violated so many times by senior Death Eaters. When Draco Malfoy was already working as his minion, Malfoy confessed that what happened to Luna cemented his belief that the Death Eaters and Voldemort weren't fighting for pureblood supremacy. They were just plain evil. Luna's a pureblood but she wasn't spared. Luna never recovered from the trauma and only spoke to Neville and her father. She was wary of everyone else.

Neville tried his best to bring Luna back, but she was never completely healed. The pair did get together many years after the war, but the emotional wounds from her traumatic ordeal stayed with Luna. She was the reason why Neville became highly devoted to Harry's cause. They used whatever means necessary to bring change into the wizarding world. It caused them the love of their lives after all.

"Mister? Are you alright?" Luna interrupted Harry's musings.

"Oh! Yes, I'm alright. Do you know when they'll be back?" he asked when he recovered.

"I'm not really sure, Mister. Ginny didn't say anything," Luna eyed him with innocent curiosity. It was a look that baffled Harry. Luna hardly missed anything after all. She was overly perceptive in her own unique way.

"Would you do me a favor, miss?"

"You can call me Luna, sir. My name is Luna Lovegood. I just live nearby," Luna smiled at him.

"Nice meeting you, Luna. Would you mind doing me a favor?" Harry smiled at the little blonde.

"Sure, sir. But I don't know your name. I don't know what to call you."

"I'm afraid I can't give you my name, Luna. But rest assured, I am your friend and I will never do anything to harm you," he reassured her.

"I know you won't harm me, sir. I can tell."

"Thank you for your trust, Luna. I'm happy to have a friend like you" he smiled again.

"Really? You want to be friends with me?" Luna said in awe.

"Of course, I want to friends with you. You are a nice girl Luna. You could be like a little sister to me."

"Okay. I'd like that very much. I never had a friend and a brother before" she beamed.

"Luna, I want you to help me buy the rat that Percy Weasley has" he informed her.

"Why do you want his rat, sir? And I think it is Ronald Weasley's rat now. I saw the Weasleys give Percy a new pet last time I visited Ginny."

"I need his rat for something very important," he said evasively.

"Okay. I'll do it for my brother."

"Here. Use the money in this bag to buy the rat," he handed Luna a small bag filled with fifty galleons.

"How will I contact you once I have the rat, brother?" she asked him while taking the bag.

"I will send someone to get the rat for me, Luna. And I promise to keep in touch," he reassured Luna before saying goodbye.

* * *

Harry left St. Ottery Catchpole slightly saddened that he wasn't able to capture Peter Pettigrew yet. He was also happy to be able to meet Luna once again even if she didn't know it was him. He knew Luna would come through for him. Luna was a very loyal friend and she'd do anything to help, just like in the DA. Harry decided to explore some sites in the muggle areas of London as he waited for the effects of the Polyjuice potion to wear off. He bought a cordless phone and a telephone directory in one of the shops that he passed. He planned to use the directory to look for Hermione's specific address so that he could finally visit her and stage their meeting.

When he felt the effects of Polyjuice start to fade, he looked for an isolated spot and used his portkey necklace and yelled out, "Potter Manor."

Harry appeared in front of the opulent gates of Potter Manor and he used the key around his neck to open the gate. Once he was inside the gate and making his way to the extravagant main door, five house-elves appeared with a pop.

"Good afternoon, sir. Welcome home!" the five house-elves chorused.

"Hello! You guys are the house elves from Gringott's?" Harry addressed them with a kind smile.

"Yes, Master Harry!" the eldest male elf replied.

"I don't want you to call me, master. Just Harry will do. Now, what are your names?" he inquired.

"I's be Richy, Mas -, I mean Harry. I am the head elf. I's be your butler and will take care of all your needs," the eldest male elf informed him and bowed.

"I's be Kiki, Harry. I's be the cook in the house," a female elf bowed.

"I's be Tiffy, Harry. I like taking care of babies but I cook and clean too," another female elf bowed.

"Well, I don't have babies yet. But that is surely noted for the future," Harry chuckled as he thought of a pregnant Hermione.

"I's be Bunny, Harry. I cook, clean, and I can makes nice clothes. I can care for the mistress of the house," another female elf bowed.

"I's be Wally. I clean and can fix things in the house," bowed another male elf.

"Alright! Nice meeting you Richy, Kiki, Tiffy, Bunny, and Wally. Now here are some ground rules. I want Bunny to make uniforms. Uniforms are not clothes; they are outfits that identify you as members of the Potter family. You will only work a maximum of eight hours a day. I want you to take a rest whenever you're sick. I don't want you to punish yourselves. If you think you did something wrong, let me know and we will discuss it first. I would also be paying you all five galleons every month and you are entitled to two days off a month. Is that understood?" he formally addressed them.

"Yes, Harry!" the house-elves chorused. It seemed to be an odd request – pay, uniforms, and breaks but whatever made their master happy, they would surely comply.

"Good. Now, I'll just be up in my room. I'll rest a bit. Please let me know when dinner is ready," Harry left and went to the master suite. Once he was seated on his bed, he grabbed his new cordless phone and looked up social services in the directory. _It's time to be free from the Dursleys once and for all..._

* * *

Harry left Potter Manor at the crack of dawn and apparated to an area near The Leaky Cauldron. From there, he hailed the Knight Bus and headed for Privet Drive. Using his main wand, he cast an _alohomora_ on the door and entered. He cast a silencing charm on the stairs, still with his main wand, and did his best to make the place as spotless as possible. Afterward, he trashed his cupboard to make it look even worse than it already was and cooked a big breakfast for the Dursleys. _It's their last breakfast after all..._

Harry added some _veritaserum_ on the food, the juice, and the coffee that he prepared. He called social services yesterday and pretended to be a concerned neighbor who talked about his observations on how the Dursleys treated their nephew. He tipped social services to arrive at 7 AM since the Dursleys would be eating breakfast by then. Everything went according to plan when at around half past six in the morning, Petunia and Vernon Dursley came down the stairs just in time as Harry completed all his tasks.

"What are you doing here, boy?" Vernon screamed.

"Good morning, Uncle Vernon!" he replied innocently but deep inside, he was smirking.

"When did you get here?" Petunia asked.

"I came back this morning," he replied.

"The freaks don't want you anymore so you came back here?" Vernon snarled.

"School starts in September first so I had to come back here before then," he shrugged.

"I guess we have three weeks to suffer your company then," Vernon sighed.

"Uncle Vernon, when I was away with the wizards, I learned some spells. I can heal Dudley's tail for you," he offered. He had to obliviate the Dursleys memory of him being away for one week before social services arrived, so he's going to use curing Dudley as an excuse to take out his wand and then silently cast an obliviation spell on all three of them.

"Alright, you can remove Dudder's tail. But no funny business from you boy or that's no food for three days!" Vernon threatened.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," he meekly agreed. As if on cue, Dudley went down for breakfast and before he could comment on Harry's return, Vernon told him that Harry would remove his tail. Despite being scared, Dudley turned around to expose his bum and tail as he held both his parents' hands for support. Harry verbally cast a _finite incantatem_ to remove the tail and silently obliviated all three of them.

The family devoured their breakfast and Vernon yelled at him to get the door.

 _Its showtime,_ Harry smirked, knowing that someone from social services had arrived. Harry opened the door to let the man and woman from social services inside the house. They looked at him from head to toe and Harry mentally danced in excitement knowing that his dirty and worn-out clothes would speak for itself. _Time to get my revenge on the Dursleys!_

"Are you Harry Potter? The Dursley's nephew?" the female asked and Harry nodded.

"Can you call your aunt and uncle for us, please, Harry", the man said.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, a man, and woman are here looking for you!" he yelled from the living room.

"What do they want boy? Can't you see that we are eating? Send them away, you stupid brat!" Vernon yelled back. Harry saw the man's facial expression darkening in anger as he heard his uncle's rude tirade. The woman inspected the photos around the room that's filled with many frames containing pictures of Dudley and the family.

"Mr. Dursley, I am Albert Michaels from Social Services. I'm with my colleague, Rachel McKinnon. We are here to discuss your nephew," the man bellowed. Vernon and Petunia stood from their seats and hurriedly joined their guests in the living room.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Michaels?" Vernon politely shook the hands of the stern man.

"We received a call from one of your neighbors last night about his observations on the way you treat your nephew. We came here to investigate. So, how do you treat Harry and how long has he been here?" Mr. Michaels said in a voice that was all business.

"We treat Harry – " Vernon started to lie but the _veritaserum_ took effect. He then narrated the truth on how Harry was just dropped on their doorstep along with a letter after his parents' death. Vernon told them about Harry sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs, the beatings, all the chores, the punishments, the times when Harry went without food for days. Vernon confessed _everything_. Petunia was interrogated next and she too admitted how she treated her only sister's son.

As Mr. Michaels interrogated both Dursleys, his companion took notes on the confession. When Dudley went to join them in the living room, he too was asked some questions. Dudley confessed to bullying Harry since that was just emulating his father's example. He admitted that Harry was treated like shit by his parents while he was lavished with love and attention. Dudley even confessed that Aunt Marge's dogs constantly bit Harry when she visited them and his parents didn't do anything to stop it. They never even treated his wounds and Harry was left to fend for himself. Satisfied with the confessions, Mr. Michaels delivered his verdict.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, you would have to come with us for violating this child's rights. If you don't come willingly, we'll call the police and they will forcibly take you," Mr. Michaels said in a grave voice. His companion took pictures of Harry's cupboard for evidence. Harry was surprised when his aunt and uncle willingly obeyed the officers of the social services. Dudley was just crying out loud because he didn't know what to do.

"Young man, we'll take you to your Aunt Marge in the meantime but we still have to assess if she's good enough to take care of you. If proven not able to properly care for you, we will take you into a foster home," Ms. McKinnon said. Dudley just nodded as tears silently fell down his face.

Harry excused himself to go to the toilet. When the adults agreed, he stood and went to the direction of the toilet. As the adults resumed talking, Harry used his dark lord wand to cast a silent _confundus_ charm on both officers from social services. The intent of the _confundus_ charm was to allow Harry to stay with his friendly neighbor, the one who supposedly called them last night. When he knew that the charm was successfully in effect, he rejoined everyone in the living room.

A few minutes later, Mr. Michaels and Ms. McKinnon stood from their seats and escorted all the Dursleys to their vehicle. As expected, they told Harry to stay with his kind neighbor. As the car drove away, Harry looked at the vehicle and grinned evilly. _Bye, bye Dursleys!_ Harry walked outside of the apparition wards and looked for an area where he could activate his portkey to return to Potter Manor.

In an old castle in Scotland, the devices used to track the blood wards on Number 4 Privet Drive suddenly stopped working. This could only mean that Harry Potter was no longer a resident there.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I will be posting as much as I possibly can since I will be starting at my new job in October. By then, updates will most likely be made on weekends. I really appreciate the reviews. I actually get really good ideas from them. Your insights are really helpful as I build this story.

CHAPTER SEVEN: Reuniting with His Queen

Harry Potter arrived at Potter Manor feeling free. He was genuinely happy at the progress and changes he implemented. He summoned Tiffy and asked for help to spy on Luna for at least fifteen minutes a day. He told the elf that when she sees Luna with an ugly rat, to immediately inform her. He also asked the elf to remain invisible at all times. His original plan was to meet Hermione after he was able to free Sirius. But given the potential delay since freeing Sirius was highly dependent on capturing the rat, he decided he can't wait any longer. _I need to see my Hermione now! I miss her so much and it's been ten years since I last saw her alive…_

Harry grabbed the telephone directory and went to the Gs. He looked for the last name Granger. Seeing that they were quite a number of Grangers on the white pages, he narrowed his search to the yellow pages and looked for Grangers with a dental practice. He finally saw what he was looking for but he frowned. The Granger dentistry was in a commercial building in Crawley and it's surely not their home address. He can't visit the dentistry every single day in the hopes of finding his queen there. He needed a better game plan. So he folded the yellow page that had the only lead on his queen's whereabouts. _Why did I never ask where Hermione specifically lives? This would have been a whole lot easier…_

Harry realized that if he could ask Tiffy to spy on Luna, maybe he could get Bunny to follow the Grangers from their practice to their home. That way, he would exactly know where Hermione lived and he could already have Bunny protect her discreetly. _That could work! It's hitting two birds with one stone!_ He summoned a parchment and copied the address from the yellow pages.

"Bunny? I need to talk to you", he called out and the elf popped in front of him.

"What can I do for Harry?"

"I need your help in looking for my queen."

"Queen? You mean Harry's chosen mate and Bunny's mistress?", the elf clapped her hands in excitement and Harry chuckled.

"Yes, Bunny. I am asking your help to visit this address. This is my Hermione's parents' work place. I need you to follow the Grangers on the way home and report back to me the specific address. Once you find her, I also need your help to keep her safe. I want you to discreetly watch her for me. You just have to make sure she's safe that's all. You can't help her with other things yet. I need to formally introduce you to her first before you can help with her chores and other things. Could you do that for me Bunny?", he gently asked the elf.

"Of course, I's be doing that Harry. I will find Miss Minnie for you!"

"Thank you Bunny. Remember to get enough rest though. I don't want you to overwork yourself because of keeping her safe. Once you find her for me, you just have to set elf wards that would alert you if she or her parents are in any trouble so that you could help out. Is that understood?"

"I's be going now Harry! I will be back later with the Miss Minnie's location", the elf took the parchment and popped away.

Harry was so excited when Bunny left and he decided it's best that he buy Crookshanks now so that he will be ready to visit Hermione tomorrow. He went to the adjacent bathroom and took a shower. He apparated to an area near The Leaky Cauldron and whistled a happy tune as he walked around Diagon Alley. He had a spring in his step as he entered the pet store. He immediately made his way to the cats and there was Crookshanks. The half-kneazle was still a little kitten. He went near its cage and the kitten stared at him as if assessing his worth.

"Hi Crookshanks! I'm getting you as a present for Hermione. You'll be meeting her tomorrow. She's a pretty, sweet, and caring owner. She'll love you and feed you. And you on the other hand will make her smile and keep her company", he whispered to the kitten. The owner of the store approached Harry and they came into agreement with the price for the furball. Harry asked the owner for some cat food, toys, and grooming kit. When the owner turned his back on Harry to get the things he asked, Harry discreetly casted an obliviation charm just so the owner can't recall seeing him there. After purchasing Crookshanks, he hurriedly left Diagon Alley and returned to Potter Manor. _I expect Dumbledore to go ballistic once he knows what happened to the Dursleys. I have to be as invisible as possible. The old coot would surely come looking for me once he finds out…_

The next day Harry woke up very early. He was finally going to see Hermione after all these years! When Bunny informed of the location last night, they agreed that Bunny would pop her to the Hermione's location. House elves can sense people after all. That way, Harry is sure that he wouldn't miss seeing Hermione tomorrow. Harry showered and decided to wear a dark green sweater and black jeans. He paired it with some rubber shoes to balance looking his best and maintaining the eleven year old boy persona. He excitedly went to breakfast and ate rather fast as if every second away from Hermione is time lost. After brushing his teeth and attempting to sort out his ever messy hair, he grabbed Crookshanks and placed him in his carrier. The half-kneazle hissed at him and he chuckled.

"You'll meet her today, Crooks. So you don't have to worry. You'll be out of there as soon as we see her, I promise", and the kitten meowed in understanding. Bunny popped near Harry and Crookshanks and asked if he was ready. When Harry nodded, the elf popped them into a park. _Hermione must be out here somewhere. I expected her to be at home._ Bunny disappeared and Harry walked around to look for his queen. He saw a group of five kids hovering around a tree and walked in that direction. _Maybe these kids now where my Hermione is…_

"Why do you even bother to go to the park, Granger?", a girl in pigtails asked.

"Yeah! Why bother when you don't even have any friends!", another girl said and the rest laughed.

"You're such an ugly, buck-toothed, know-it-all. Nobody would ever want to be friends with you!", a boy said.

"We're so happy you're not going to be in the same school as anymore!", another boy taunted.

"Yeah! We hope you enjoy that special school for nerdy freaks like you!", pigtails said and the rest laughed. Hermione tried her best to ignore the taunting but then one of the boys grabbed her book and she reacted.

"Hey! Give that back!", she tried to stand up but one of the girls pulled her hair and she yelped. She tried to hold back her tears and maintained her strong façade, but it was hard. Their words really hurt her deep.

"Leave her alone!", came a cold and angry voice. The crowd of bullies turns around and faced the one who interrupted their taunting of Hermione.

"And if we don't? What are you gonna do? There's five of us and only one of you!", one of the bigger boys retorted. Hermione saw a tall boy with messy black hair grit his teeth and place his cat's carrier on the ground. The boy approached the one who issued the challenge and rewarded the bully with a punch to the face. The bully fell to the ground with a bleeding nose.

"If you don't want to get hurt, you get the hell out of here and leave her alone! This is your first and last warning!", her savior growled at the bullies. As the bullies hurriedly ran away, she saw her savior wave his hand and mutter some kind of incantation but she wasn't entirely sure.

"Are you alright?", the tall boy knelt down and looked into her eyes.

"Your eyes are so green", Hermione thought out loud and the boy chuckled. She lowered her head down in an attempt to hide her blush.

"So I've been told. My eyes are like my mother's", the boy said amused while grinning brightly at her.

"Thank you for helping me", she smiled shyly at him.

"You're very welcome. My name is Harry Potter by the way!", the boy extended a hand as he introduced himself. Hermione shook his hand and smiled.

"I'm Hermione Granger… wait! Did you just say your name was Harry Potter?", she clarified.

"Yep!"

"No way!", she said in disbelief.

"Way!", Harry teased.

"No! No! You must be a different Harry Potter", she shook her head.

"Hey if you are thinking about the Harry Potter you read in books, that's me. Although don't believe whatever you read. It's not all true", Harry shrugged.

"I can't believe I'm meeting Harry Potter!", she said with awe.

"You're really cute you know that!", Harry chuckled.

"So, what are you doing here? I've never seen you around here before", she tried to change the topic since she can't think of a retort to his comment.

"Let's just say I was lounging around and looking for a place my cat could play in. I just got him recently and he's not really warmed up to me", Harry said while staring at her and she felt awkward so she turned away.

"I think your cat wants to go out", she observed the cute kitten in the carrier.

"You can get him out of there if you want. He might like you better than me", he chuckled. Hermione stood up and took the carrier and placed it near Harry before she resumed her sitting position by the tree. She opened the carrier and the cute kitten jumped to her lap and nuzzled her arm and looked into her eyes.

"Awww! Aren't you the cutest little thing!", she cooed as she carefully carried the kitten and nuzzled its nose with hers. She settled the kitten back on her lap and scratched its ears making it purr in contentment.

"See, he likes you. You know what you could keep him!", Harry told her after observing her interactions with the cat.

"What? I can't! He's yours. Besides, I don't even know it's name and -", whatever excuses she has was immediately put to a halt because Harry interrupted her.

"Of course you can. Crookshanks likes you. I actually bought him from the pet store yesterday since he looked sad and lonely. I decided to help the little guy out. And then we met you and clearly he likes you way better than me", he convinced her.

"This must be my lucky day. First you saved me from my tormentors and now you're giving me your cat", she smiled at him.

"Hey, I don't have a lot of friends. I'd save you any day and give you more cats if you agree to be friends with me", he smiled back.

"You're so nice to me. I've never really had friends before. So, you and Crookshanks are my first friends", she confessed.

"Hermione, I'll always be here for you. I promise!", he said in all sincerity and seriousness. Feeling that words wouldn't be enough to thank him, she hugged him. When she let go of him, she saw him wipe away a tear.

"Why are you crying? Are you alright?", she said with worry.

"Nothing! Everything's fine. You're just the first person I could remember that hugged me, is all", he shrugged.

"Really? That's horrible!", she said aghast.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you at Hogwarts when we have more time. Right now, I just want to sit here and talk about more pleasant things", he smiled and held her hand. She squeezed his hand to show her comfort and understanding.

"Harry? Do you have time? You could come with me to my house. We could talk there if you want. My parents are at work so it's pretty lonely there that's why I came outside", she said standing up with her new kitten cradled in her arms.

"Yeah sure! I got plenty of time", with that Hermione lead Harry to her house and they talked about going to Hogwarts.

"Your house is really nice!", Harry said as they were lounging at one of the benches by the pool. Hermione already gave Harry a quick tour of the house and he was amazed at her room that's filled with books. They were enjoying some orange juice and continued to talk. Hermione stared at him because he just seems so familiar. It's like she has met him before, somewhere. But she's just not sure when. _The boy from my dreams looks like Harry!_

"You know, you really do look like him", she remarked.

"Him? Who?", she saw him frown.

"Every since I could remember, I constantly dream about this boy. He really does look like you except that he's smaller than you; he wears round glasses which I dream about constantly fixing for him, and has a scar on his forehead. In my dreams, he's my friend. My best friend actually. I had a dream where he saved me from a big ugly monster in some bathroom. And then there was a dream where I was running in a crowded hall, and hugged him tight. You really do remind me of the boy in my dreams", she said while staring at him intently.

"Don't you know this boy's name from your dreams?"

"That's the weird thing. I never actually figured out his name. He just really looks like you though. You have the same emerald green eyes and messy black hair", she continued to stare at him while making comparisons to the boy in her dreams.

"I should be flattered then. I'm literally the boy of your dreams!", he wiggled his eyebrows mischievously and she just laughed.

"Well, the boy in my dreams is kinda like my knight in shining armor you know? And you did save me awhile ago", she chuckled.

"Well then, if I'm your knight in shining armor, then you get to be my queen", he retorted with a grin but his eyes glowed in all seriousness as he looked at her and she blushed.

"Yes, well, I'm too young to be a queen", she snorted to hide her awkwardness. _Focus Hermione! Harry's just teasing!_

"I know. But you deserve to be treated like one. So, you my queen, have me at your service!", he winked. _Gosh! This boy is so going to be a heartbreaker some day and he doesn't even know it!_

"Harry?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Where do you live?"

"I live alone right now Hermione. But I have my five friends with me. They're house elves."

"What's a house elf?"

"I'll show you. Bunny!", Harry called out and a small female creature with big eyes and long ears appeared and she shrieked.

"Bunny is so sorry to scare Miss Minnie", the elf bowed.

"No, it's alright. I'm sorry too. Just surprised is all", she smiled at the elf.

"Hermione this is Bunny. She's one of my five house elves. They keep me company around the house and help me maintain it. They're like my employees since I pay them and they have work benefits like other employees. But for me, they are family", he explained.

"You just call Bunny if you need help, Miss Minnie", the elf bowed and then disappeared. Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the day talking and watching movies. Harry cooked lunch and Hermione washed the dishes. Harry left around four in the afternoon with a promise to return tomorrow so they could go swimming in the pool. _I guess the boy of my dreams has a real counterpart after all…_


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT: Questions, Answers, and the Pool

Harry Potter returned to Potter with a very big smile on his face. His first meeting with Hermione went so much better than expected. He never expected her to immediately make a connection with him. He never even thought that she would remember her life in the past timeline. Yes, she may not remember everything and her dreams are just random snippets, but he knew that her dreams are going to play a significant part in their future interactions. _If only I could ask D about Hermione's dreams… Maybe I can ask if I'm allowed to reveal details of our past…_

He recalled the events that happened when he finally saw Hermione again. He recalled punching that git who tried to challenge him and scaring those bullies away. _How dare those losers treat my queen that way?_ He smirked as he thought about the subtle curse that he sent their way. It was a curse that would give them incurable acne. _They're lucky I only gave them acne. No one gets to treat Hermione that way when I'm around!_

He smiled when he remembered the first thing she ever said to him. _Thank you mum for the green eyes_ , he thought with a chuckle. This time around, their meeting seemed to border on romantic rather friendly, what with all the blushing Hermione does around him. _Why wasn't I this smooth before?_

Crookshanks and Hermione's first meeting was a sight to behold too. Apparently, the little furball did know who his mistress really was. One look at her and the kitten was smitten. _Just like I am_ , he thought as he remembered the tear he shed when she hugged him. He lied about the reason why he wiped a tear. Yes, Hermione was the first person he could remember to have hugged him in his life, but he cried because he missed her too much. Her being in his arms again and hugging him made everything surreal. He did everything he possibly could in his first lifetime to bring her back, but he failed. He recalled visiting her gravesite and looking at her dead body. Seeing Hermione alive again made him remember that all he did in the past was for her. _Hell! I became a dark lord just to avenge my queen!_

Harry closed his eyes and drifted to sleep brimming with excitement at being with Hermione again tomorrow. He went to the land of dreams with a genuine smile on his face.

Harry was walking along the Forest of Dean at the area where Hermione's gravesite was and saw D standing there waiting for him.

"This is a dream right?", he approached Death.

"Of course, Harry. I know you have some questions for me", D made a gesture for them to walk around and Harry followed.

"Yes, I have questions actually. First though, do Hermione's dreams about our past mean anything? Will she ever remember everything that happened? Is the Hermione now, my Hermione from my first lifetime? Am I allowed to tell her or anyone else about what really happened to me?"

"Damn! You sure have a lot of questions", D chuckled.

"Hey, I'm just getting warmed up", he smirked.

"Well first things first. Hermione's dreams are my intervention. I reckon it would help you out with her. The Hermione now is the same one from your past Harry, even if she doesn't remember it yet. She will remember everything at the right time. When that happens, you can then tell her everything. And only then can you do so! You are not allowed to tell anyone else", D said in all seriousness.

"Alright, I understand. What about the Deathly Hallows? Do you need them back? Should I still get them all?"

"You must get all the Hallows Harry. I am allowing you to use them until the time when the wizarding world is finally set right. When that happens, I am expecting you to return all of them except one of your choosing."

"Well, I can return the Resurrection Stone as soon as possible. I plan to just destroy it completely since it's a horcrux. That way, I'm returning it to you already. How's that sound?", he negotiated.

"You know young Peverell, for a Dark Lord, you sure are a decent man. That is why I like you and trust you with my possessions", D grinned at him.

"Hey, I just became a Dark Lord because of Hermione. I had to do those things to avenge her death and shape the wizarding world according to her visions. Once I've set everything right and we're finally together, I'll just be a part-time Dark Lord", he shrugged.

"What does a part-time Dark Lord mean?", D laughed.

"You know, I'll just secretly kill people who ruins my plans and creates havoc. That way my problems will be eliminated. I plan to be a full-time lover. I'll support whatever Hermione wants to do. I'll watch from the sidelines while keeping my darkness a secret", he explained.

"You Peverells sure get crazy when you fall in love. That's how your ancestor who first owned the stone died, you know?", D shook his head.

"Hey, you can't blame a bloke. Maybe it's a Potter, Peverell thing. My dad was crazy about my mum too", he chuckled.

"I know! Bloody whipped blokes you lot are! So? Anymore questions for me?", D looked at him.

"Nah! I'm good. Thanks, D!"

"You're welcome, Harry. Just think of me when you need me and I'll visit you in your dreams."

Harry apparated to Hermione's house at ten in the morning as agreed yesterday. When he pressed the button on the door bell, he was surprised to see a crying Hermione open the door. _Shit! What's wrong my queen?_

"Hermione? Are you alright? What's wrong my queen?", he asked with worry as he entered her house and closed the door.

"Harry! I… I…Oh, Harry! It's awful!", she cried and wrapped her arms around him. He embraced her tight and whispered words of comfort into her ear. When she calmed down a bit, he led her to the living room and sat them on the couch. He waited patiently until she was ready to talk.

"Harry! The boy in my dreams, it really is you!", she started.

"Am I really that awful and that's why you got upset?", he joked to cheer her up.

"I had another dream last night. I was older. It was awful, Harry! There was a war of some sort and then… then… someone stabbed me in the back!", she started tearing up again so he placed a comforting arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder as tears fell down her face.

"It's just a dream, Hermione! I promise I will never let that happen to you", he whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"It's so awful Harry! I saw you running to me but it was too late. I died in your arms. That was the first dream I had where the boy's name was revealed but then I died! I'm scared Harry! What if this means something? I met you yesterday and the identity of the boy in my dreams was finally revealed to be you. And then I died! What if… what if… I am seeing what will happen in the future? What if I'm going to die young Harry! I… I…", her rants stopped because she was already sobbing heavily on his shoulder. Harry adjusted their sitting position and wrapped his arms tight around her.

"We have control of our future Hermione. It's just a nightmare. You don't have to be scared", he tried to reassure her while he rubbed her back in a comforting gesture.

"But don't you think it means something, Harry? Don't you think it's weird? Me dreaming about you for so long all this time even if I haven't met you. And then when we finally meet, the boy in my dreams turned out to be you and I dreamt of an older version of us", her voice was steadier now but she was still shedding a few tears.

"Hermione, do you trust me?", he seriously asked as he pulled away and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes!", she whispered.

"You said you dream of me saving you from a monster as a little boy right? And then you dreamt that you died in my arms? Hermione, I promise you I will do everything I can to prevent that from happening. I won't allow anything to happen to you."

"Does it feel weird that even if we're young, I honestly believe you", she chuckled.

"Hey! I'm your knight in shining armor, remember?", he winked to lighten the mood.

"I know", she smiled brightly at him despite a few tears falling down.

"I won't let anything harm you, my queen", he whispered and then kissed her forehead. Hermione was blushing brightly when he pulled away.

"So, did you bring clothes for swimming?", she tried to ease the awkwardness and avoided his eyes.

"Yes I did. I also brought Crooks toys, some food, and other things", he pointed his backpack.

"Great! Thank you Harry!", she smiled at him.

"Anything for the little furball!", he chuckled.

"I forgot to ask. What kind of cat is he anyway? I searched in the encyclopedia but he doesn't seem to have a perfect match", she asked curiously.

"Well Crooks is a magical cat, 'Mione. He's part kneazle. Kneazles are very smart creatures, protective of their owners, and are very perceptive. Apparently, they can tell if someone or something is not trustworthy", he explained.

"Did you just call 'Mione?", she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I did!", he smirked. _Annoyed Hermione is so cute!_

"Fine! You can call me 'Mione. I don't do nicknames but I'll let this one go", she sighed and crossed her arms below her chest.

"Did anyone ever tell you how cute you are especially when you're annoyed? You're like a pissed little kitten!", he pinched both her cheeks with his hands.

"Let's just go swimming before I seriously get annoyed with you!", she huffed and he laughed. _Damn! I miss this, just being with Hermione, her talking to me, and her cute expressions…_

"Okay, okay! So, where do I change?"

"You can change in the bathroom near the kitchen. I'll meet you by the pool. I need to change too", she then left and headed upstairs to her room.

Harry was waiting for Hermione on one of the lounge chairs by the pool in his swim shorts. He was contemplating on when he would bring her to Potter Manor as he recalled his conversation with D last night. He was happy to know that his Hermione from his previous life is the same one that he's waiting for her. He just has to wait for the right time for her to remember everything and then he can finally tell her the truth. Having Hermione aligned with all that's happened would help him protect her better and his plans will flow more smoothly. Hermione was the brains of the operation after all.

"Harry? Can you help me put sunscreen on my back?", his thoughts were interrupted when he saw her sit on the lounge beside his. Hermione was wearing a dark blue one piece bathing suit and some denim shorts. Harry just stared at her and gulped. _Who knew Hermione had breasts at this age?_ Harry remembered a twelve year old Hermione as bushy hair and with rather large front teeth. With her school robes, he never knew what was hidden underneath. He only noticed Hermione was different from him when the front of her body was pressed on his back when they were riding Buckbeak. If he were honest, the first time he saw her as a physically attractive girl was at the Yule Ball. _This is the first time that I'm seeing Hermione with less clothes on and shit I'm a twenty-seven year old bloke in an eleven year old body!_

"Harry? Are you okay?", she waved a hand in front of his face.

"I'm fine, 'Mione!", he recovered.

"Help me with my back please", she tossed him a bottle of sunscreen and turned around.

Harry stood up from his lounge and knelt beside Hermione's. _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ Harry opened the bottle of sunscreen and tried to clear his non-eleven year old boy thoughts. _Focus, Potter! It's a twelve year old Hermione! You're eleven for Merlin's sake! Stop those horny thoughts right now!_ Harry took a deep breath and poured sunscreen on his palm. He rubbed his palms together and placed a shaking hand on her back. _Damn! Her skin is so smooth!_ To prevent his body from reacting, he thought of disgusting things and did his task as fast as possible.

"All done!", he whispered and he hurriedly went back to his own lounge. _Merlin! That was close!_

"Thanks Harry! Now put sunscreen on yourself. Sunburn is really bad", she informed him as she turned around. Harry did as he was told and rubbed sunscreen on his arms, legs, and upper torso.

"Hermione? Can't reach my back", he said sheepishly and she stood up and put sunscreen on his back. Her hands felt amazing on his skin and he was amazed that she didn't even get flustered at the task. _Lucky Hermione! Still so innocent! She didn't even flinch! While when it was me rubbing her back, I tried so hard to think of other things…_

Hermione went back to stand by her lounge with her back turned to him. Harry bit his lip to stop himself from groaning out loud when she nonchalantly removed her shorts down her legs. _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ Afraid that he'll just explode, lose control, and scare her away, he ran into the water to calm himself down. When he saw her bend over, he knew he was done for. _I'm a twenty-seven year old virgin who just saw the woman, no, girl of my dreams bend over in a swimsuit._ He can't even tell Hermione about his problem because to her, he's just an eleven year old boy. It was just a friendly encounter for her and try as he might to think the same, seeing her like that drove his hormones wild. He'd been pinning for her for so long and he only wanted her and no other. _Hell! Even if I were an eleven year old boy with an eleven year old mind, I'd still get all hot and bothered! The damn witch just looks so gorgeous and she doesn't even know it!_

"Harry! You didn't wait for me!", he heard her call out and so he surfaced.

"Sorry, 'Mione! The water just looks so inviting", he lied while thinking _you look so damn fine bending over and I'm afraid I'll just jump you!_

"It's okay. I never knew you're such a pool junkie!", she laughed.

"Well it's getting too hot in here", he mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! You comin' over or not?", he splashed her.

"I'll get you for that Potter!", Hermione gracefully dove into the water and all Harry could think about was, _why did I ever suggest swimming in the first place? This is so going to be a long day…_


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE: Complications

Albus Dumbledore entered the headmaster's office and sat on the chair behind his desk with a sigh. He just arrived back at Hogwarts after a two week trip for a series of meetings with the International Confederation of Wizards. As Supreme Mugwump he had a lot of tasks to do for the entire wizarding world. He glanced at the many apparatuses that he used to monitor his weapon, Harry Potter.

"Shit! Something is definitely not right!", he stood from his seat and approached his fancy monitoring tools. Based on the lack of movement, the blood wards at Privet Drive have fallen. The only apparatus that was still functioning is the indicator that Harry Potter still lives. _What the bloody hell could've happened?!_

"Arabella Figg!", he called to the floo.

"Albus?", came the reply.

"What happened to Harry? The blood wards have fallen! What happened? Damn it!"

"I have no idea. I heard from the neighbors that they saw social services escort the Dursleys away sometime last week. That's all I know."

"Fine! Let me know if you find out more things about Harry and the Dursleys". Albus Dumbledore ended the floo call and prepared to visit Privet Drive. _This is going to be a long day!_

Albus Dumbledore was walking towards the office for social services the day after his visit to Privet Drive. By reading the minds of people and then obliviating them, he was able to get a glimpse of the day the Dursleys left Privet Drive. He was curious to find out which neighbor called social services and to know where Harry was. He approached the front desk and perfected his kind grandfather look with a warm smile.

"Good morning! I'm looking for the people who brought in Petunia and Vernon Dursley into custody about a child name Harry Potter."

"Please take a seat, sir. I'll call the agents in-charge of the Dursley case", the front desk officer informed him before calling someone on the telephone.

After fifteen minutes, he was approached by a man and a woman who introduced themselves as Albert Michaels and Rachel McKinnon. He was then ushered into a room so that they could discuss the case in private.

"Mr. Dumbledore, may I inquire as to why you are interested in the Dursley case? How are you related to them?", Ms. McKinnon asked in a serious tone.

"I was the one who left Harry Potter to the Dursleys when the boy was still a baby."

"So, you played a part in the abuse that young Harry has suffered. I would like to know why you did it", Mr. Michaels said in a grave voice.

"I was friends with the child's parents. I was his parents' school headmaster. The Dursleys are his last remaining blood relatives. Petunia Dursley is his maternal aunt. Harry Potter has no relatives left. He needs to stay with his aunt for his safety!"

"His safety?" Hah! Do you know how much the child suffered at their hands!", Ms. McKinnon said with sarcasm.

"I need to know where Harry is. You need to set the Dursleys free. Harry has to stay with them!", he insisted.

"Listen here, Mr. Dumbledore! Harry Potter was in danger when he was with the Dursleys. We will never let those child abusers go!", Mr. Michaels yelled.

"Legilimens!" Dumbledore entered the mind of the male agent while casting a silencing charm on the female. He saw the memory wherein an unidentified neighbor of the Dursleys called social services and everything that happened during the visit. He then cast a silencing charm on the male and entered the mind of the female agent. Seeing that he can't get an idea on who the concerned neighbor was, he obliviated both agents of his visit and left social services with only one thought in mind, _I need to find this mysterious neighbor and get Harry Potter back_.

* * *

Harry Potter thought it was time to bring his queen to Potter Manor. Ever since meeting his queen again, he visited her every single day so that they could just hang out and talk. He avoided another swimming session; _I do not want to go through that torture again_. He knocked on her door and greeted her with a big smile when she ushered him in.

"Hi Harry!", Hermione hugged him once he was inside the house.

"Hi 'Mione! Did you miss me?", he hugged her back.

"You were here yesterday, Harry. How can I miss you?", she chuckled as she let go of their embrace.

"You're so mean, 'Mione! I always miss you whenever you aren't around", he pouted and she laughed at his antics.

"You're such a baby, Harry Potter!", she snorted and they laughed.

"I have a surprise for you today!", he said with excitement as they sat on the couch.

"Really? What is it?", her eyes were shining with excitement.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you!", he said in a sing-song voice.

"Please, Harry!", she pouted.

"It won't work no matter how cute you are, 'Mione", he chuckled.

"Fine!", she huffed and he pinched her cheeks.

"Go get your wand and I'll show you the surprise", he released her cheeks and smiled at her.

"Harry! We can't use our wands outside Hogwarts."

"Just trust me, 'Mione", he said with a wink.

"I'll be right back", she acquiesced and stood up to get her wand.

"Are you ready to go, Mione?", he asked once she was back with her wand.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Harry held Hermione's hand and activated his portkey necklace and soon they were at the front gate of Potter Manor.

"What was that? Where are we? I feel dizzy!", Hermione placed a hand on her temple and massaged it.

"Sorry about the dizziness. Portkey travel does that to you", he wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her steady and he ushered her to enter the gate. He noticed that Hermione was in awe of her surroundings and her mouth was agape.

"What is this place?", Hermione asked as she slowly turned around to take in the whole view of Potter Manor's grand lobby with the main staircase facing the main door which they recently entered.

"Welcome to Potter Manor, my queen!", he said regally and kissed the back of her hand to play the part of the Lord of the house.

"This is your house?", she said with disbelief.

"Yes. This is the seat of house Potter, 'Mione. I live here ever since I became the Lord Potter."

"Wow! This place is huge. Don't you get lost or something?", she said as her eyes scanned the ceiling.

"While this place is huge, I don't get lost since my family magic helps me. My lord ring makes sure I don't get lost in any Potter property."

"Really? There's such a thing as family magic? That is so cool! Can you show me?", she said with excitement making Harry chuckle. Harry took Hermione's hand and led her to the Lord's study so he could show her the ward books and the Potter family codex.

Harry made Hermione sit on one of the chairs in front of his desk and he chuckled when he saw her eyes giving a longing glance on the book shelves behind him. _Wait 'til you see the library, my queen!_

"Hermione? Earth to 'Mione!", he said and waved a hand in front of her face.

"Yes, Harry?", she fought to stop herself from blushing.

"I brought you here to show you the ward book and the Potter family codex. The ward book, you may peruse. But the codex is only for members of the family", he explained as he gestured to two old tomes on his desk.

"Harry, why haven't I seen you wearing a Lord ring? I read somewhere that all heads of house have one", Hermione told him while she opened the ward book.

"Here, 'Mione! This is the Potter Lord ring", he said as he held the ward book to gain her attention. Hermione immediately looked at his ring finger and grazed a finger on his ring.

"It's beautiful", she whispered.

"The Lady Potter ring is even more beautiful than this one. You might want to try it on if you like", he said with a wink.

"Harry!", she admonished while her face was all red.

"What? Just saying", he shrugged.

"It's too bad I can't read from your codex. There must be lots of knowledge hidden there", she sighed.

"Be my betrothed, 'Mione. If you say yes, you will technically be part of the Potter family. So you can gain access to the codex, my vaults, and enter my properties", he said in all seriousness.

"Are you kidding me, Harry? We're too young. Besides, you shouldn't rush these things. You'll meet many girls when we go to Hogwarts. Girls who are pretty and girls who will be better for you", she said with a smile.

"Richy!", Harry called his head house elf. The elf appeared with a loud pop and a bow.

"Harry called Richy? Oh, I'm sorry. Good morning, miss!", the elf greeted Hermione with a bow as well.

"Hello, Richy!", Hermione smiled at the elegantly dressed elf.

"Richy, can you please bring to me the Potter family engagement and the Lady Potter ring, please."

"Yes, Harry. Richy will do as you say!", the elf said with excitement.

"Thank you!", Harry said and the elf popped away.

"Harry! You can't be serious about this", Hermione was incredulous.

"I'm serious about this Hermione", he looked into her chocolate brown eyes as he held both her hands in his. Just then Richy popped in and handed Harry the two velvet boxes containing each ring. Harry thanked the elf before he popped away. Harry took a deep breath as he walked from his side of the desk to stand near Hermione's seat that was across his own.

"Hermione, I know you think we are young but I am very sure about how I feel", Harry started to confess his feelings as he knelt down in front of her while holding both of her hands in his.

"Harry, I… I…umm…", Hermione stuttered but she quieted when Harry interrupted her.

"Please let me finish, 'Mione", he pleaded as his emerald green eyes stared into her own. Hermione only nodded in reply and this encouraged him to continue.

"Hermione, I came with Crookshanks that day we met with this gut feeling to visit the place where I found you. When I met you, I just knew that you're special and one of a kind. I know how I feel about you. I know that I will always need you in my life as my best friend, partner, and I want you by my side forever. I'm very sure that you're it for me, Hermione. I want you to be my girlfriend and someday, I want you to live here with me as the Lady Potter", Harry said while his eyes shone with his love and adoration.

"Harry, I've never had a real friend before. Meeting you is like a miracle. I know that you are serious about all this. And to be honest, when we grow older, I can't even imagine having another boyfriend but you. So yes, I'll be your girlfriend!", Hermione replied while her eyes glistened with restrained tears.

"Really?", Harry asked since he can't believe his luck.

"Yes, Harry! I'll be your girlfriend!", she gave him a big bright smile that melted his heart. Harry smiled in return and opened the box that contained the Potter family engagement ring.

"I, Harry James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, promise to honor you, Hermione Jean Granger, forsaking all others as my betrothed. So mote it be!", Harry placed the ring on her left ring finger.

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, promise to honor you, Harry James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, forsaking all others as my betrothed. So mote it be!", Hermione followed Harry's vow and stated her own. The engagement ring glowed bright white to seal their promise in magic.

"Hermione, this is the Lady Potter ring. I am supposed to give this to you after we get married but I want to give this to you now to ensure your protection. With this ring on your finger, your status will be elevated in the wizarding world. You will also be granted full access to my vaults and properties. I'll give this to you now but I promise that when we grow up, I will give you the wedding of your dreams", Harry told her and he opened the box with the Lady Potter ring. Harry inserted the Lady Potter ring on her left middle finger and took out his wand.

" _Quid magia nata sit, non per commixtionem malorum homo semper!",_ Harry chanted as his wand glowed. Hermione took her own wand and touch its tip to Harry's. As their wands glowed and their eyes were locked on each other, Hermione said, "I love you, Harry".

"I love you more, my queen", Harry replied and he slowly leaned forward to capture her lips for their first kiss. The kiss was sweet and innocent, just a simple touching of lips but to them, it was perfect. As they pulled apart, each of them were glowing with happiness and their cheeks flushed.

"Harry? What did that chant mean?", Hermione asked him and he chuckled.

"The chant meant, what is bound by magic let no man sever, 'Mione."

"Doesn't that sound like a wedding ritual?", she said with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess. I read that chant somewhere and it's done to seal magical oaths", he shrugged.

"We should read more about it to be sure."

"As you wish, my queen", he said with a chuckle.

Harry and Hermione spent the day at Potter Manor with Harry giving his betrothed a tour of the manor and teaching her some spells that he knew can help keep her safe. As they enjoyed each other's company, they were ignorant of the significant changes that happened to them that was recorded at Gringott's and the Ministry of Magic.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Three Explosions

Hermione Granger returned home from her visit to Potter Manor on cloud nine. She was so happy that she could just float into the air. It all felt surreal. Who would have thought that Hermione Granger, bushy-haired bucktoothed know-it-all would get betrothed at twelve to the prince of the wizarding world, Harry Potter? She had a smile on her face as she recalled how Harry presented her with the engagement and Lady Potter rings. _I can't believe it! That must have been a dream!_ She glanced at her left hand and saw the two gorgeous rings, the engagement ring with the princess-cut diamond set on a white gold band and the Lady Potter ring with the ruby gem and gold band embossed with the Potter family crest.

Hermione remembered the look on Harry's face when he knelt down in front of her and his bright smile when she agreed to be his girlfriend. Just one look at him when he was confessing his feelings made her heart flutter and the look in his eyes made her realize that he was serious. She didn't know why Harry felt that way about her despite just having met her recently, but there is something about Harry that made her say yes. Maybe it's because he is the same boy in his dreams, his gentle and caring nature, or she just feel so at ease with him. It's like she's known him all her life.

After they formalized the betrothal with their respective oaths and Harry placed the Lady Potter ring on her finger, one look at him and she knew that she would love no other boy but him. She may have known him recently but she knew with all her heart that she does love him. _And that I will love him forever!_

"Hermione, come on down sweetie! Time for dinner!", her mother called from outside her bedroom door.

"Coming mum!" Hermione went downstairs and joined her parents for dinner still with that big smile on her face. When she sat at the table and started to get food on her plate, her parents started talking to each other and she eagerly listened. She valued her time with her parents and listening to them talk was very interesting.

"Hermione, dear, could you please pass the gravy", her father called out. Hermione immediately complied but when she passed the gravy boat, her father's eyes were glued to the brilliant gems on her rings.

"Hermione! Where did you get those?", her father yelped while grabbing her hand making the gravy boat topple over.

"Dan! Be careful!", her mother admonished and went to get a rug to wipe the mess. Her mother returned with a rug and started cleaning the spilled gravy.

"Hermione, where did you get those rings?", her father calmly asked once her mother was finished cleaning up.

"Harry gave them to me."

"Can I see it darling?", her mother asked and she lifted her left hand while her mother scooted close to peruse the rings.

"Why did he give them to you?", her father prodded.

"Wow! These are genuine diamonds and rubies, Hermione. These rings caused a fortune!", exclaimed her mother still looking at her rings.

"Harry gave them to me awhile ago when he asked me to be his girlfriend. And I accepted!", she confessed.

"Girlfriend! What?", her father yelped.

"Hermione, you are only twelve years old. You're too young. We haven't even met this Harry. Besides, boys just don't give diamonds to girlfriends. There must be something more behind this", her mother was serious now.

"Well, Harry and I sort of took part in a magical betrothal ceremony when he gave me the ring", she whispered since she was afraid of their reaction.

"Betrothed? Hermione Granger, you have some serious explaining to do. Or else!", her father screamed, clearly mad now as he suddenly stood up from his chair.

"Dad, I can explain!", she started to defend herself.

"No! You explain tomorrow. And since it's a Sunday tomorrow, this Harry better be here. As well as his parents to explain all this", her father said in a voice filled with stern finality. Her father has never been seriously mad at her before for she was the perfectly obedient daughter. This time, she was sure that her father is about to explode.

"Yes, dad", Hermione whispered with a nod. _I should've known everything was too easy and good to be true!_

* * *

Harry Potter decided to further his plans as soon as his queen left Potter Manor. With them being betrothed and now that she's wearing the Lady Potter ring, which has always been rightfully hers, he knew it was time to go after the Gaunt ring. It's time to return the resurrection stone to D and to eliminate one more horcrux. Harry apparated to Little Hangleton and first made his way to Tom Riddle Sr.'s grave. Using his dark lord wand, he casted the same privacy charms that Hermione used during the horcrux hunt. Once satisfied that all the charms are in place, he magically dug a hole on the grave and levitated the remains. He dropped the remains beside hole and looked around for something to transfigure. He saw a thick broken branch when he was walking around so he picked it up and placed it beside the remains. Concentrating with all his might to ensure that the transfiguration was done perfectly, Harry created an exact replica of Tom Ridde Sr.'s remains. He then levitated the original remains back into the hole and once it was again buried six feet under the ground, he casted a fiendfyre to eliminate all traces of the remains. _Good thing fiendfyre became my expertise during my reign as a dark lord!_ When all the remains were just ash, he put out the fiendfyre and levitated the replica into the hole. He them magically sealed the hole afterwards as if nothing was amiss. He then went to visit Riddle manor and once at the gate, he casted _hominem revelio_ to make sure that no one was there. When it was a clear, he enlarged his trunk and planted the explosives all around the manor.

After one hour, when all the explosives are ready and in place, he casted the same privacy charms around the vicinity of Riddle manor and immediately left the scope of the area. Once outside, he activated the bombs. He waited for around thirty minutes to make sure that no muggle was able to notice the explosion. Seeing that no one came to check, he called Richy.

"Yes, Harry. How can I help?", the elf bowed in greeting.

"Richy, I need you to check if everything in Riddle manor is destroyed. But make sure to keep yourself safe. If everything is burned down, please check if you can find a ring. If you do, just bring the ring to me without touching it. The ring is laced with dark magic and poison, so don't you dare touch it. Understand?", he said in a gentle voice. The elf popped away to do his command and he waited. After some time, the elf appeared with a levitated ring, the one with the resurrection stone as its gem.

"Harry, everything is destroyed but I didn't cancel your privacy charms. I added an elf charm on it so that no one can remember the location so that they can't see it anymore. Here is the ring, the only ring I can find there", the elf dropped the ring on the ground.

"Well done, Richy. Thank you! I just want to know, how long can you keep the elf charm in place?"

"I can keep the charm active for as long as you want, Harry. I just have to strengthen the charm every week."

"I don't want you to tire yourself Richy", he said gently.

"No, no. Richy be strong elf since Harry is powerful master", the elf insisted.

"But Richy, we haven't bonded yet", he stated with confusion.

"I know but living in Potter Manor and with Harry gives me extra strength. Your house and your power strengthens me", the elf said with glee.

"So, if we bonded, you and the other elves will be more powerful?", Harry asked with genuine curiosity.

"Yes, Harry. We's be most powerful elves!"

"I'll think about the bonding, Richy! Thank you for your help", Harry smiled at the elf and it popped away. Harry then stared at the resurrection stone and smirked. _Time for you to return to D!_ Harry casted fiendfyre on the ring and when he saw a dark mist scream before dissipating, he controlled the fiendfyre until the ring was entirely destroyed. Once that's down, he cancelled the spell and apparated back to Potter Manor feeling satisfied. _Three more horcruxes left…_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was desperate. He has to find Harry Potter and bring him back to the Dursleys. He needed the Dursleys to shape his weapon to be weak, docile, and obedient. He needed Harry Potter to be ready to give up his life to face Voldemort for the greater good. He can't have Harry get ideas on how to control his own life. He needed the boy ready to face his destiny. Seeing as he can't obliviate and manipulate the entire social services team to set the Dursleys free, he decided to explore other options. With that in mind, he went to visit Gringott's, _maybe the goblins have an idea on where Harry Potter is and they might help me gain control of the boy._

"Well met, master goblin. I wish to see the Potter family account manager please!", he greeted the teller with respect.

"And who are you?", the goblin snarled.

"Albus Dumbledore", he said with pride.

"I know who you are. I want to know your relationship with the House of Potter!", the goblin looked at him with contempt.

"I'm Harry Potter's guardian", he said with confidence.

"As far as I know, Lord Potter is emancipated and no longer needs a guardian."

"There must be a mistake! Harry Potter is just eleven! He can't claim his lordship!", he screamed in agitation. _Why are things going against my plans?_

"If you won't quiet down, I will have to demand to make you leave!", the goblin screamed back.

"I demand to see the Potter family account manager!", he insisted.

"Only a member of House Potter in whatsoever form can see Barchoke. Since you are clearly not, then you may leave", the goblin stood his ground and crossed his arms around his chest. Left with no choice, he left Gringott's and decided to pay the Ministry of Magic a visit. As Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump, he will surely get his way there. When he arrived at the ministry, he immediately visited the Department of the Improper Use of Magic hoping that Harry used his wand and he'll be able to get a location.

"Hello, Mafalda!"

"Albus! What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping to get information if any of my students have violated the underage use of magic law?", he discreetly inquired.

"There have been no reports on that Albus. The last violator was still last year. So far, everything is in place. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious that's all. Can't have Hogwarts students violating rules, can we?", he chuckled.

"Well, there have been no issues lately. The only thing special that occurred recently involving your students is at the book of records. It seems that there is a newly recorded soul bond", Mafalda Hopkirk smiled.

"May I inquire as to who?", he asked with curiosity.

"I can't say since only the people from the Department of Mysteries know. I just heard about it since the DOM has been gushing about it since the people involved in the soul bond are young, at Hogwarts age."

"Oh! Thank you Mafalda. I must leave you now", Dumbledore left her office and headed to the Department of Mysteries. He has a bad feeling about this. _If Harry was the one to be part of a soul bond, my plans are ruined…_

"Can I help you Professor?", one of the Unspeakables asked him.

"Yes! I'm wondering if you could give me information on the recently recorded soul bond. After all, there hasn't been a recorded bond in more than five hundred years and I heard that the bonded are young enough to be Hogwarts students. I hope to know so that should they be my students, I can provide for their needs when they return to Hogwarts", he said while perfecting the kind headmaster persona.

"Of course, Professor. I think you should really know about this. Come, I will take you to the office of our head", the unspeakable gestured for him to follow and so he did. He was brought into the office of the chief unspeakable and he immediately greeted him with respect.

"Professor Dumbledore! I am sure you are here to inquire about the soul bond? Such phenomenon hasn't been for so long", the chief greeted.

"Yes! And I heard that the bonded pair is just at Hogwarts age. I wish to help the couple by providing for their needs."

"Very well! The couple was bonded yesterday morning at around 11 AM. The couple is very unique indeed", the chief said with excitement.

"Why unique?"

"Why the female is a twelve year old muggle-born witch and the male is an eleven year old heir to an Ancient and Noble House!"

"May I ask the names, Chief Unspeakable? Surely, these students are just first years. I need to know so that I can help them", he smiled and twinkled his eyes.

"Of course! The recorded soul bond was between Hermione Jean Granger and Harry James Potter!"

"What? Harry Potter?!", he yelped.

"I can see your surprise, Professor. But apparently, Mr. Potter has already found his perfect match at such a young age. We can surely expect great things from the lad. Soul bonded couples are very special after all since it brings new forms of magical ability and strength", the chief was brimming with excitement.

"Do you plan to keep this a secret?", he asked in a resigned voice.

"Yes. After all, the couple is still too young."

Albus Dumbledore left the Ministry of Magic feeling distraught. He was to sort out his plans and form a new strategy. A soul bonded Harry is out of the question. He has to find a way to separate the couple. _Hermione Jean Granger, muggleborn…Hmmmm…I think it's time to ask Minerva for Ms. Granger's address so that I could come visit._


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: The soul bond between Harry and Hermione in this story will be a different sort. I'm trying to have the soul bond universe unique in this case. More details on their soul bond in the coming chapters.

Chapter Eleven: Junior Dark Lord vs Leader of the Light

Harry Potter was sleeping peacefully and dreaming of his queen. Everything has been going well for him. The changes he wanted to make were slowly making steady progress. Finally, things are looking bright for him. He was woken up from his peaceful sleep when he felt someone pulling his hand.

"Bunny? What's wrong?", Harry asked groggily while rubbing his eyes.

"Harry! Come quick. Miss Minnie is in danger. Old man whiskers want to take her away from Harry! Come now!", the elf said with anxiety.

"Shit! Dumbledore!", he exclaimed as he immediately got up and took the clothes Bunny handed him. He quickly changed and grabbed both his wands. He asked Bunny to apparate him to where Hermione was. They arrived outside her house and Harry heard crying and screaming inside. He casted silencing charms and disillusionment charms on himself and Bunny popped away. He casted an _alohamora_ on the back door which he knew lead to the kitchen and entered the house. He saw his queen crying out loud and her parents screaming at her. His blood boiled when he saw Dumbledore standing there with a smug look on his face. _What did this old fool do this time? If only I could just kill this bloody meddling bastard!_

"Hermione, you are not going to see this Harry! You will study in the United States and you will agree with Professor Dumbledore to have your magic bound. I have to get you away from that boy!", her father screamed, and Hermione cried some more. Harry was panicking deep inside. They were planning to take Hermione away from him. He would never allow that to happen. Hermione was his and they will be together forever. Harry observed the scene and noticed that something odd was happening. Her parents' eyes were dilated, and they had this distant look in their eye. It's like they were controlled or something. _Shit! A strong compulsion charm!_

" _Expelliarmus_!", he whispered, and the Elder Wand flew from Dumbledore's hand and he caught it. He immediately felt the power course through his body that is radiating from the wand. _Finally, the Elder Wand is mine again!_

"What the?!", Dumbledore yelped when he saw his wand fly off. Harry cancelled the disillusionment and silencing charms on himself and faced everyone in the living room. He locked eyes with Hermione and he winked at her to give her some reassurance. Her parents still influenced with the compulsion to separate them, grabbed Hermione and placed themselves in front of their daughter.

"You! Get out of here!", her father yelled.

"Mr. Granger, you are bewitched. Let me prove to you that this person casted a spell on you", he explained.

"That's preposterous! Surely you can't trust the word of a boy", Dumbledore said in a condescending tone.

" _Priori Incantatem_!", Harry muttered, and the Elder Wand revealed the previous spells casted. His hunch was confirmed when compulsion charms erupted from the wand as well as a loyalty charm. Hermione's parents were left with their mouths hanging open. Apparently, they were bewitched to act the way they did by a supposed trustworthy member of the Wizarding Community.

"Mr. Potter, please remove whatever bewitching was placed upon us and then we'll took. You sir can leave this place and never to return again!", Mr. Granger glared at Dumbledore.

"With all due respect Mr. Granger, it is best to keep him here in the meantime, so we can interrogate him", Harry said and when Hermione's father nodded, he casted a _petrificus totalis_ on Dumbledore and the old coot immediately froze.

"Damn! That was scary!", Mrs. Granger whispered in awe.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. Now will you please remove the charms on us", Mr. Granger turned to him. Harry immediately walked towards the couple and casted diagnostic charms on them. He sighed in relief when he discovered that Dumbledore merely casted ordinary compulsion charms and loyalty charms. Yes, they were strong ones but nothing a _finite incantatem_ couldn't fix. He was relieved that Dumbledore didn't cast special curses that needed special counter spells.

" _Finite Incantatem_!", he casted on the couple and he immediately noticed that they were out of their glazed look.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter", the couple chorused, and Hermione quickly ran into Harry's arms and locked him in a tight embrace while she sobbed into his chest.

"It's okay, my queen. You are safe. Your parents are safe. I'm here", he whispered into her ear to calm her down. Her parents were observing their interactions and were clearly surprised to see the connection between the two of them. When Hermione calmed down, he led her to take a seat on the couch and he sat beside her while gently rubbing her hand to calm her.

"Mr. Potter?", her mother said.

"Please call me Harry, ma'am. I'm very sorry for what happened here today", he said sincerely.

"Nonsense. It should be us who should thank you for what you did to us. And please call me Emma, and my husband is Daniel but he prefers to be called Dan."

"Yes, thank you Harry. But don't think you are off the hook. Care to explain to us what happened here? Why don't you start with the rings on my daughter's finger", her father said in a serious tone.

"I met Hermione recently sir. I helped her with some bullies and we became friends. I never had a friend like her and frankly, I want to be with her forever. There's something about Hermione. She makes me happy. I have no living family members. My parents were murdered when I was a baby. I never felt love before, my uncle and aunt abused me by making me their slave. Hermione is the first person to accept me for who I am. I know that I want her by my side and be family when the time is right."

"You seem mature for one so young, Harry. How sure are you that Hermione is the one you would want for life? I think you haven't even started puberty yet", her father was still incredulous.

"Maybe it's my magic that's telling me she's the one, sir. I'm not sure but I just know that there is no one else for me but her. I gave her the rings as a form of protection. My mother was muggleborn like Hermione and I knew that she was at a disadvantage because some purebloods see here as beneath them. With Hermione wearing my rings, her status is elevated and whoever dares to harm her will face the consequences seeing as she is the betrothed of the Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. I intend to marry her one day sir, after we finish school but for now, the rings are just my way to make sure she is safe in the wizarding world and will always be treated with respect."

"Thank you for explaining things to me, Harry. Now I do have one more question. That man said that you and my Hermione are soul bonded. Do you have any idea what that means?", her father was calmer now.

"I guess it means that we are each other's perfect mate, sir. That's all I know about it", Harry lied. He knew that he can't tell them everything about soul bonds yet. They might get ballistic and try to separate him from his queen when they know the full details.

"Can I trust you with my daughter, Harry? Can you promise me that you will never hurt her?", her father looked into his eyes to make sure that he knew of this as a serious question. Harry took out his wand and made an oath.

"I, Harry James Potter, swear on my life and magic that I will never intentionally hurt Hermione Jean Granger and that I would always love her and do my best to keep her safe. So mote it be!", Harry glowed and his wand lit up to seal the magic of the oath.

"Harry! Why did you do that? You could get killed!", Hermione admonished.

"What happened sweetie?", her mother asked.

"He made some type of magical vow mum. If he violates it, he dies or if he lied while making the vow, he can die or loose his magic", she explained.

"Well at least we know his serious, sweetie", her father said and looked at Harry with awe and disbelief.

"Sir, can you allow me to cast protective charms on your house so that people like Dumbledore or any witch or wizard won't ever bother you again?", he offered.

"Of course, Harry." Harry got up and Hermione and her parents followed him around the house as he casted the protective charms. Harry casted all the protective charms in forty-five minutes and he went back inside the living room feeling tired. He spent a lot of magical energy casting anti-apparition charms and ward spells. Now, no witch or wizard can visit Hermione's house without her consent. He was able to cast charms that only allow him to apparate within the vicinity of their property.

"Bunny?", he called out loud as he sat on the chair. The elf popped in after a few minutes and the Grangers were shocked.

"Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, this is Bunny. She a house elf, part of the Potter family. I've assigned her to keep an eye on Hermione, that's why I was able to come here to help since she warned me about Dumbledore. Bunny, meet Hermione's parents,", he introduced.

"Hello Bunny!", the couple chorused.

"Hello Miss Minnie's parents!", the elf bowed.

"Bunny can you please get me two necklaces from the Potter vault please. I need them to make emergency portkeys. Thank you very much!", the elf bowed before popping away to run the errand. After ten minutes, Bunny popped in and handed Harry two rectangular velvet boxes. The elf left after Harry gave his thanks. Harry opened the boxes and casted a _portus_ on each necklace. The emergency portkey was set to have unlimited access to Potter Manor.

"Here, Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger. These are emergency portkeys. Once you find yourselves in any danger or you feel something is amiss especially when encountering witches and wizards you don't know, just activate the portkey by saying Potter Manor and it will magically transport you to my home. You will be safe there and are always welcome there", he handed them the boxes and they thanked him.

"Harry! This is too much!", Mrs. Granger exclaimed when she opened the box and saw the golden chain with an average sized ruby as a pendant.

"Please take it Mrs. Granger. It is to keep you safe. Please wear it all the time. The portkey only works if it comes in contact with your skin", he informed them.

"Thank you for doing all this, Harry", Mr. Granger said sincerely.

"It's no big deal, Mr. Granger. I promised to make Hermione happy and keeping you safe will surely make her happy". Hermione hugged him and smiled when she let go. He kissed her on the forehead and smiled in return.

"You sure got yourself a keeper in Harry, sweetie!", Mrs. Granger teased Hermione.

"Mum!", she blushed, and Harry chuckled.

"One last thing. I, Harry James Potter, claim Daniel Granger and Emma Granger as protectorates of House Potter. So mote it be!", he proclaimed and his wand glowed to seal the magic.

"What just happened?", Mr. Granger asked.

"It's just a legal protection in the wizarding world sir. No one can harm you just because you are non-magical and get away with it. As you are a protectorate of House Potter, an ancient and noble house, no witch or wizard will dare attack you without facing consequences."

"We can't thank you enough for all that you are doing for us, Harry", Mrs. Granger said.

"It's nothing Mrs. Granger. I know how important parents are. If I can't save my own when I was just a baby during the attack, then I'll do my best to make sure Hermione keeps hers for a long time."

"Thank you, Harry!", Mr. Granger said with sincerity and Harry smiled back in return.

"Now what do we do with Professor Dumbledore, Harry?", Hermione asked while looking at the petrified headmaster.

"Leave it to me, my queen", he winked and stood up to walk towards Dumbledore. Harry casted a sleeping charm and then obliviated Dumbledore's memory of the soul bond and coming into Hermione's house. He also removed memories of Hermione and her parents as well as who took the Elder Wand. He cancelled the full body bind charm and called Bunny. He ordered the elf to pop Dumbledore near Hogwarts territory and leave the old man there. The elf immediately complied and Dumbledore was gone.

"Where did you take him?", Hermione asked with curiosity.

"I asked Bunny to take him back to Hogwarts. I also removed his memories so that he won't bother your family again."

"Thank you so much, Harry!", Hermione kissed him on the cheek.

"Do you really have to go to Hogwarts with that old bastard as headmaster? What if he attacks either of you again?", Mr. Granger said.

"We have to go Mr. Granger so that we can learn how to control our powers. Magical children who don't get proper training will end up seriously getting sick and could even end up doing because of their uncontrolled magic."

"I understand, Harry. I trust that you will do your best to keep our girl safe?", Dan Granger sighed.

"I promise, sir."

Harry spent the day with the Grangers and promised to give them a grand tour of Potter Manor at a time of their convenience. He returned to Potter Manor with a big surprise. Tiffy was holding out a cage with an ugly rat inside it. Harry had a devilish grin as he saw Peter Pettigrew inside the cage. _Thank you Luna!_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: The Dark Lord Strikes Again

Harry Potter sat on his bed looking at Peter Pettigrew inside a cage placed on top of his side table. He knew that it was the right time to move his plans forward, but he just doesn't know how. If he just takes the rat to the Ministry, there would be a lot of questions that he is not prepared to answer. But he also knows that the longer he keeps Pettigrew in custody, it would mean a longer time for Sirius to suffer in Azkaban. As he recalled his memories of the original timeline, it hit him that there is someone in the ministry that he knew was trustworthy. He summoned some parchment and ink and wrote a letter to Madam Amelia Bones, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

 _Madam Bones,_

 _I recently discovered some interesting details about my parents' death that fateful night on Halloween. When I got full access to my family vaults, I saw my mother's diary and it says there that Peter Pettigrew and not Sirius Black is the Potter's secret keeper. This got me thinking. If that is so, then Sirius Black must be innocent. Besides, Sirius is my godfather. I just need your help finding the truth about my parents' death. I have come across new evidence on their case and I hope that you can come meet me so that we can discuss it. I don't want to directly go to the Ministry since I don't want this news publicized yet. I hope you can come meet me in your convenient time._

 _Respectfully Yours,_

 _Harry James Potter_

"Richy?", he called out after he finished reading the letter and sealed it with the Potter crest.

"Yes, Harry? How can I help?", the elf bowed.

"Could you please take this to Madam Amelia Bones first thing in the morning? Please stay until she finishes reading the letter so that you can immediately get her reply. This is something very urgent."

"I'll deliver this early tomorrow, Harry!", the elf took the letter and popped away.

* * *

Madam Amelia Bones was side apparated by Richy into the Potter Manor's family room. As soon as she read the letter from Harry Potter she immediately decided to see the boy first because she knew that the boy had discovered something very important. When Sirius Black was convicted of betraying the Potters and killing 13 muggles all those years ago, she could hardly believe it. She knew Sirius and James Potter when the two men were just trainees in the Auror Academy. The two were like brothers and it was surely impossible for one to betray the other. To put her mind at ease, she immediately asked the elf to take her to Harry Potter. This may be her only chance to clear Sirius name and to solve the mystery of the Potters' deaths many years ago.

"Please make yourself at home, Madam Bones. Richy be calling Harry and will be bringing snacks!", the elf addressed her and popped away. After ten minutes, a young man with messy black hair came walking in holding a cage with what looked like an ugly fat rat inside it.

"Madam Bones, thank you for coming here on such short notice!", Harry Potter greeted her with respect and took a seat across from her.

"Mr. Potter, it seems you have discovered something and that is why I immediately came here."

"Well then, Madam Bones, I hope you brought Veritaserum with you. For this rat here is not an ordinary rat. This is Peter Pettigrew and he shall answer all our questions today", he gestured to the cage that he placed on the floor.

"You mean? That rat is Pettigrew?", she asked with disbelief.

"Yes! Peter Pettigrew is a rat animagus. I learned about that in my mother's diary as well since there was a part there where she talked about my father's friends. My dad was an animagus too. A stag."

"Can I see the diary, Mr. Potter? That could serve as evidence as well."

"I'm sorry Madam Bones. I won't let my mum's diary be used as evidence. I care for her memory too much and don't want it to be tarnished by other people's hands. Her memories are private and should only be read by members of the Potter family", the young man said respectfully.

"Alright! I understand. If you please place the cage on the table so that I can cast a spell on the rat to prevent it from running away", she said with all formality. When the cage was placed on the table, she immediately casted a full body bind on the rat before she opened the cage. She then casted the animagus revealing charm and they saw the fat rat transform into a man. She summoned a chair and sat the petrified man on it and bound him with ropes around the chair. She cancelled the full body bind, silenced Peter Pettigrew and forced fed him with Veritaserum. She cancelled the silencing charm and waited a minute for the potion to take effect.

"What's your name?", she started her interrogation.

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Did you betray the Potters to Voldemort?"

"Yes. It was I who told master about the Potters secret location since I am the secret keeper."

"Are you a death eater?"

"Yes."

"Is Sirius Black a death eater?"

"No."

"Where were you all these years?"

"Hiding as a rat."

"Who killed the muggles?"

"I killed the muggles and made it seem like Sirius did it. Afterwards I faked my death by cutting a finger and then spent my life hiding as a rat."

"Peter Pettigrew you are under arrest for the murder of 13 muggles, associating with the Death eaters, and betraying the Potters which lead to their murder!", she yelled in anger and handcuffed the traitorous rat. When he started to plead, she casted a silencing charm on him and turned to Harry Potter.

"You seem very calm Mr. Potter for someone facing his parents' betrayer?", she asked with curiosity.

"I already expected this result Madam Bones. Besides, I just want this man to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban. Hopefully, his statement is enough to free my innocent godfather?"

"Yes, his capture will surely prove Sirius' innocence."

"Thank you for your help, Madam Bones", Harry said with sincerity.

"Just doing my job, Mr. Potter. Now if you'll excuse me, I must take this criminal to custody!", she apparated to the Ministry with her prisoner and determined to set things right.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk in the headmaster's office feeling uneasy. He woke up outside the Hogwarts wards yesterday with no specific memories of how he got there. He woke up because Severus saw him sleeping outside. The grumpy potions master asked him what he was doing there, and he had no proper answer. He knew that something isn't right. It isn't like him to just lounge around and sleeping at that, with no memories of what happened. He knew that someone obliviated his memories. But how? How did they get pass him? And where was the Elder Wand? Did his obliviator take the world's most powerful wand too? What if it got into the wrong hands? He was just sitting there and brooding, thinking of his memories before Severus woke him up. Thinking of the last event he could recall. He can only recall talking to Minerva to ask her about something, but he can't remember what. He could also remember going to the Ministry but he can't remember what for. He could only remember his desire to find Harry Potter. The loopholes in his memories do not make sense though. _What happened to me? And who did this to me?_ He knew he just can't ask Minerva and go to the Ministry to trace his actions to discover what happened. Asking them would cause suspicion. It would make him seem senile. He already asked Madam Pomffrey to check on him and the diagnostics were okay. Apparently, who ever obliviated him, didn't do anything else. As he was sitting there, a black box suddenly appeared on top of his desk.

"Where did this come from?", he said out loud and looked around the room. Seeing no one, he opened the box and screamed. There was a dead snake's body inside the box and blood was oozing from the part that was cut in half. There was also a parchment inside the box and with shaking hands, he read the note.

 _Consider this your last warning. If you attack my queen again, I will kill you. If you think that snake-faced bastard Tom Riddle is scary, then you haven't met me. There is a new Dark Lord in town, Dumbledore. So don't you dare get in my way!_

Albus Dumbledore shivered in fear. He knew that Voldemort is not dead and is just waiting to return. And now, there is another Dark Lord. The worst part is, he doesn't know who he is up against now. Apparently, whoever this new Dark Lord is, he knows how to get past him. For sure, it's this man who took the Elder Wand and obliviated him. _If you attach my queen again, I will kill you._ The statement rung in his head and he got more confused. He attacked a woman? Why?

* * *

Harry Potter was so happy when Madam Bones left. Soon, Sirius will be free, and Pettigrew will be rotting in Azkaban. _It was time to eliminate Umbitch and Fudge and frame Lucius Malfoy._ Harry left Potter Manor to spend the day with Hermione. He stayed late and had dinner with her parents. They finalized the scheduled visit to Potter Manor and set it on the weekend before they go to Hogwarts. Hermione's parents decided that it would be best for Hermione and Harry to arrive together so two nights before September first, the Grangers will be guests at Potter Manor. Before leaving the Granger's house, Harry told Hermione that he has some important business to attend to the next day, so he would visit later in the afternoon or maybe sometime in the evening. Hermione just nodded and smiled at him. He kissed her on the forehead before apparating home.

That night, Harry got one of his most expensive bottles of liquor and opened it. He threw some of it down the drain and then mixed some deadly chemicals inside. He magically resealed the bottle and casted a compulsion charm on it. He also summoned a jewelry box with a white gold necklace laced with emeralds inside and opened it. He dropped the necklace into a poisonous chemical and smirked. He went to bed feeling excited for the next day.

He woke up early the next morning and used some tongs to pick up the necklace. He casted a drying charm on it and placed it inside the box once again. He also casted a compulsion charm on the necklace. He grabbed two bottles of Polyjuice and labeled it A and B. He dropped two different hair specimens on each bottle and he apparated somewhere near the Ministry's guest entrance. He found the phone booth and dialed the number and informed the voice receptionist that his name was Clarence Harris and he was here to deliver goods. As he entered the ministry, he immediately headed towards the office of the minister first saying that he must give something. He was welcomed by the secretary as soon as he arrived at the office.

"How can I help you sir?", the secretary welcomed him.

"I was ordered by Lord Lucius Malfoy to give this special vintage for his dear friend, Minister Fudge", he declared in a voice loud and clear so that anyone who was near can hear the name of Lucius Malfoy.

"Well the minister is in a meeting sir. You could just hand me the gift and I'll take it to the Minister as soon as it's finished."

"Very well. But miss, please hold the bottle like this. You must only touch the wrapping paper, do you understand? Apparently, this bottle has been spelled so only the minister can touch it. This bottle of liquor is so expensive that my Lord Malfoy requested the seller to have it spelled so only the minister may open it", he explained. Since the whole bottle was spelled to have a compulsion to whoever touches the bottle to drink the liquor, he reminded the secretary to never touch the bottle where there is no wrapping paper.

"Lord Malfoy surely is a very thoughtful friend. I will explain the details of the gift to the minister once his schedule clears. Thank you, sir!", the secretary careful took the bottle mindful to only touch the area with wrapping paper.

"Thank you, miss. Now, I must go. Send my regards to the minister!", with that Harry left the minister's office and headed for the bathroom. Once inside a cubicle, he drank Polyjuice potion B and endured the pain of transformation. He exited the cubicle with a new masculine persona. He then made his way to the undersecretary's office and greeted the assistant. He announced that he has a special gift from Lucius Malfoy for Madam Umbridge. He also instructed the assistant to open the jewelry box in the presence of Madam Umbridge since Lucius Malfoy wants to know her dear friend's reaction. When the assistant agreed to do his wishes, he thanked her and left the office. He quickly went to the area with the public floos and he exited to the Leaky Cauldron. He left the Leaky and apparated to Potter Manor. Once in the safety of his quarters, he released an evil laugh.

Harry woke the next morning with a big evil smile on his face. The headline on the daily prophet surely made his day.

 **Minister Fudge and Madam Umbridge murdered yesterday at Lord Malfoy's Orders!**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:

I would like to give a shout out to the following readers:

Leonix2009

Jkarr

Alexa SixT

Dr1zzy

Thank you for the consistent reviews and for supporting this story.

To all those who have read my three stories, thank you so much!

Your feedback and readership inspire me to write more.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: The House Arrest

"Sirius Black! Get up! You have a visitor!", the warden harshly smacked the metal door. A sad and dirty Sirius Black rubbed his eyes as he strengthened his resolve and got up. In his time serving an unjust time in Azkaban, no one ever visited him. He was just dumped here after that fateful night where he lost his brother in all but blood, Lily, and his godson, Harry. _Damn! Harry must be going to Hogwarts soon. If only I didn't go after that stupid bastard traitor of a rat!_ He braced himself as the rusty metal door of his cell slowly opened wondering who the hell would ever visit him. The door opened and in walked Amelia Bones, looking all regal and dignified in her robes. _Amy is no longer an auror? Huh! Time sure flies when you are in Azkaban. I wonder what she's doing now. Why the bloody hell is she here anyway?_

"You may close the door, warden. I'll call out once I'm done talking to Sirius", Amelia turned to the warden.

"Are you certain Madam Bones? That's Sirius Black for crying out loud! He's a dangerous man", the warden insisted.

"I can handle him. Don't worry!", she reassured the warden. Sirius just stood there looking at her like he can't believe what he's hearing. Hell! He can't believe Amy would visit him of all people. When the warden reluctantly closed the door, Sirius stood there still slack jawed.

"Hello, Sirius!", she greeted him.

"What are you doing here Amy? Or should I call you Madam Bones now?"

"I'm here to get you out of here, Sirius. It's time you get your trial."

"Why now? After all these years?", he asked in a tone of disbelief. He just can't wrap his head around the fact that she's in here inside his cell telling him about a trial. He dared not to hope.

"Your godson Harry was able to gather new evidence regarding what happened that night. I already have Peter Pettigrew in custody. Harry captured him. I don't know how that boy did it. He's such a mysterious and mature young man, your godson. You and Pettigrew are going to be in the same trial. He goes to the stand first and then you. I can have an initial investigation here so that you can be released today, something like a house arrest until the actual date of the trial. Once that's settled, then you'll be a free man again."

"You've already seen Harry? How is he?", he asked with excitement. Hearing news about his beloved godson and how it was Harry who was the reason why he's finally getting a trial, made him happy.

"Harry is fine Sirius. Although I do wonder where he's been all the years. After you were captured, and Alice Longbottom was in St. Mungos, Harry just disappeared from the wizarding world. Imagine my surprise when I got a letter from him. I met Harry at Potter Manor. There's something about that kid. He's so mature for his age. It's like he's been through a lot."

"Can I see him?", he was filled with excitement.

"You can be on house arrest at his place when he agrees. I'm doing my best to get you a trial as soon as possible, Sirius. I'm doing my best to help you", she said with a sigh.

"Why now, Amy? Why?"

"I never believed that it was you who betrayed the Potters. I trained you and James for Merlin's sake. I saw your bond as brothers when you were cadets in the Auror academy. When they took you and placed you here I tried to lobby your cause, but nobody listened. The minister of magic at that time, just didn't care. Everyone believed it was you since we thought Pettigrew was dead", she explained looking into his eyes with sadness.

"What's the difference now Amy? Do you think they'll listen?", Sirius sighed.

"Things are different now Sirius. We have Pettigrew in custody. Harry can even give testimony since he read his mother's diary and I have influence in the ministry now. I will help you as much as I can so that justice could be served", she said with conviction.

"You never change, Amy. You're still the same headstrong woman I met at the Auror academy. But what does Madam Bones do now?", he said with a teasing tone.

"I'm glad Azkaban didn't take away your spirit Sirius. I still see the same mischievous auror cadet who used to give him a lot of headaches back in the day", she looked at him and gave a sad smile.

"Amy, why are you still Madam Bones? You never married? Or is it just a title since you are the head of your house?", he asked with curiosity. Surely Amelia Bones, the gorgeous and stern auror trainer he had a huge crush on back in the day, can't be single.

"I am Madam Bones, Sirius as head of my family and I got no other last name to use", she sighed.

"Why?"

"Well I had to take care of my niece, Susan. And men just wanted to marry into the ancient and noble house of Bones. They treat me like a prize. But that's a long story. Let's get the investigation rolling so that you'll be out of here", she avoided his eyes.

"Last question, Amy."

"Alright Sirius ask away."

"What do you actually do at the ministry now?"

"Well, I'm the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I have been for five years now."

"Wow! I'm proud of you Amy."

"Yes, well, there's still a lot of mess in the ministry. The minister and the undersecretary were murdered inside the ministry and Lucius Malfoy is the main suspect. There are still a lot of death eaters roaming around who got away because they used the imperius excuse. There's still so much to do."

"Wow! That's a lot to take in!"

"Tell me about it. Now, let's get this show on the road," Amelia handed him a vial of _veritaserum_ which he eagerly drank. She questioned him and after that, she got him out of Azkaban on handcuffs. She apologized for the handcuffs, but he understood. She was just doing her job. Amelia took him into Bones Manor where he got a good bath and ate good food for the first time in eleven years. Amelia told him that she'll contact Harry and once his godson allows it, he'll serve his "house arrest" at Potter Manor.

* * *

Harry Potter was spending time with Hermione at Potter library. His queen was such an avid fan of the manor for the library. They alternated between spending time at her house and the manor. True to Hermione fashion, most of the time when they're at his place, he just watches her study in the library and they just talk about random topics. Harry was enjoying listening to Hermione babble on and on about something she has read when a patronus appeared in front of him. Hermione yelped, and he immediately hugged her and reassured her that it was alright.

"Harry, this is Amelia Bones. I have Sirius with me. He's still going to be on house arrest until the official trial but he's out of Azkaban. Can you accommodate him during his house arrest? I reckon he'll best serve the time with you. Let me know what you decide", the patronus then faded away.

"What was that? It looks so cool!", Hermione said in awe.

"That was a patronus Hermione, from the Head of the DMLE", he explained.

"Who is Sirius, Harry? I only know about Azkaban."

"Sirius is my godfather, Hermione. He's wrongfully imprisoned at the horrible place. I asked Madam Bones' help and now Sirius is finally getting a trial. It's a long story. I'll tell you more about it later. I have to send out my reply though." He knew that sending back a patronus was a faster way to respond but he also knew that Madam Bones will be curious if he sent a corporeal patronus back. He decided to summon Richy and the elf popped in.

"What can I do for Harry and Miss Minnie?", the elf bowed.

"Hi Richy! I do hope you'll just call me Minnie though. Please drop the miss part", Hermione greeted the elf with a smile.

"Richy still not used to addressing the Lady Potter as just Miss Minnie. I promise to try my best to call you as just Minnie, my lady", the elf said, and Hermione giggled. Hearing Hermione's giggles made Harry's heart swell in happiness. He can't recall seeing his queen as happy in the previous timeline. Since she was still in his arms, he kissed the side of her head before he addressed Richy.

"Hi Richy! Can you send out a message for Madam Bones for me. Also, I need your help in asking the other elves to clean a guest bedroom for my godfather, Sirius. And maybe you can ask one of your friends to buy some clothes for him too", he said with excitement.

"Richy will be doing that right away, Harry. What message shall I bring to Madam Bones?"

"Tell her that Sirius Black is welcome to stay at Potter Manor for as long as he likes. Please ask her to come with Sirius for dinner tonight if she's free. I owe her a lot for all her help. If she's busy though, we can have dinner some other time. But if she is free, then I'm going to ask you and the other elves for help in preparing for a sumptuous dinner for my godfather and Madam Bones."

"Richy will do that Harry. Goodbye Minnie!", the elf popped away.

"'Mione would you like to stay for dinner and meet my godfather?", he looked into her eyes with his own filled with joy and excitement.

"Of course, I'd love to. I will have to get my parents permission to stay for dinner though", she smiled back at him.

"Hey, I got a better idea! Maybe you can sleepover tonight. That is if they would permit you to stay. The Lady Potter room is all yours anyway might as well use it so that you can make changes to however you would want it."

"I'll ask my parents. I do hope they'll allow me though. Bunny, can you come over please?"

"Hello Minnie, Harry. How can Bunny help?"

"Bunny can you bring over a pen and some parchment. I need to write a letter to my parents so that I can ask them for permission to stay here for the night."

"Lady Potter be staying here at Potter Manor tonight! Bunny must make extra ready for the lady's chambers!", the elf was filled with excitement.

"Bunny, I don't want you to tire yourself out. I'm sure the room is fine just like the rest of the house", she smiled at the elf.

"Of course, Minnie. Bunny promise to not overwork just like she said. I be back with some pen and parchment", the elf popped away and quickly returned. Hermione quickly wrote a note to her parents and asked Bunny to deliver it with the reminder to not show herself when other people are around.

"Harry, I've been wanting to ask you this question, but I keep forgetting", Hermione said while looking into his eyes while his arms were still wrapped around her.

"Huh! Who would've thought Hermione Granger forgets something?", he playfully pinched her nose and she snorted.

"This is serious, Harry!", she tried to be stern, but her eyes are smiling.

"Oh, alright! Ask away my queen", he said bracing himself for the worst.

"Well, I know that you're a half-blood, but you were raised in the muggle world. So, why are you so advanced when it comes to magic? You set up the wards at my house, you defeated Dumbledore and he's supposed to be the greatest wizard alive. You keep teaching me defensive spells. The question is why? How do you know all these things?", she asked while staring into his emerald green eyes.

"Hermione, I will answer that question when the right time comes. I don't want to lie to you. I promise that when it's time, I'll answer that question. You do trust me, right?", he said with sincerity as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Of course, I trust you Harry. But I suppose I'll have to wait though", she sighed.

"Now, got any more questions from me?"

"Well I was thinking about what Dumbledore said. About our soul bond. Do you know about it?", she asked while clasping their hands together and played with his fingers.

"Well the thing about soul-bonds is that they are very special. The last recorded one was between the Hogwarts founders, Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor. People who share a soul-bond can also share their magical abilities and they can feel the other's emotions. Soul-bonds are also recorded in a book", he explained.

"How did you know about these things?", she was now playing with the rings on his fingers.

"It's one of the questions I will answer when the right time comes", he tilted her chin, so they could look into each other's eyes.

"Alright! Hey! You said people with soul-bonds can share their magical abilities and feel each other's emotions. Why aren't we like that yet? Dumbledore must've been wrong?"

"Hermione, for Dumbledore to come all the way to your house just to drive you away from me, proves that we really are soul-bonded. We can't share abilities yet because we haven't completed the bond."

"Oh! So how do we complete the bond?", she looked into his eyes and he found himself blushing. This was a question that he found awkward to discuss.

"The bond will be completed when consummation takes place, 'Mione."

"Consummation? You mean -", she was blushing now too when she realized what he meant.

"Yes, the first time we make love, that's when the effects of the soul-bond will take place".

"Well, we're too young for that", she was blushing, but she was looking into his eyes.

"I know, my queen. Besides, I still must marry you first. Before that can happen", he kissed her forehead.

"Can we talk about something else please? I'm eleven going on twelve this September and you just turned eleven. This topic is so awkward", she chuckled.

"Hey! You were the one who asked about soul-bonds", he pouted.

"I know. I remember the message from the head of the DMLE. Maybe you know about that too", she changed the topic to talk about patroni and he tried to control his laughter. _Trust Hermione to never ran out of questions!_

"Well Hermione, that was a patronus. They are like magical guardians. The essence of happiness and pure magic. They can drive away dementors, vile creatures who can suck out one's soul by feeding on your happy memories. There are two types of patroni, the corporeal which can take on a shape of an animal just like Madam Bones awhile ago or a non-corporeal which is just like a ball. Corporeal patroni are more effective in driving away dementors but they are harder to cast. To cast a patronus, you must think of a happy thought and then say, _expecto patronum_ ", he explained.

"Can you cast a patronus?", her eyes were filled with excitement when he nodded.

"Expecto Patronum!", Harry called out while thinking about Hermione. A very solid-looking stag and otter immediately appeared out of his wand. Ever since Hermione's death in his previous lifetime, his patronus evolved into two corporeal beings, his signature stag and the playful otter that symbolized his queen. He used to cast a patronus a lot, just to look at the otter playing with the stag. It was his means to feel closer to Hermione. It was as if she was there with him.

"Wow!", Hermione was in awe at the two corporeal beings that surrounded her. The stag and the otter nudged her arm and her nose playfully making her giggle. Harry just sat there observing her and stored that memory in his heart. He still can't believe that he was getting a second chance at life. He still can't believe that his queen was alive again. After a minute, the patronus disappeared and Hermione was still filled with happiness.

"You got to teach me how to do that!", she said while holding his hand and her eyes glittering with excitement.

"Of course. But not today okay? I just want to enjoy a quiet time with you. Besides, Sirius will be here soon, and we'll start Hogwarts in a couple of weeks", he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Harry? Can you do me one more favor?", she whispered while still locked in his embrace.

"Anything, 'Mione!", he reassured her.

"Can you shrink my front teeth before we go to Hogwarts? My classmates used to make fun of me because of it and I don't want to go through all that again in Hogwarts", she confided to him.

"Alright, 'Mione. If that's what you want. But you know that you're always beautiful to me, right? And as for bullies at Hogwarts, I'll protect you from them. No one wants to face the wrath of House Potter!", his magic started to rise but he immediately calmed down when she felt her touch his arm.

"Harry, calm down! I can feel your magic swirling", she whispered.

"Sorry! It's just that I really hate bullies. I was bullied to you know. But you don't have to worry about them anymore. I'll always protect you."

"I know Harry. You're my knight in shining armor after all", she said with a smile.

"Now my queen, your wish is my command. I'm ready when you are!", when Hermione nodded, Harry casted the spell and her two front teeth immediately shrunk to the size he remembered at fourth year. When he was all done, he took her hand and guided her to stand in front of the mirror. When she saw the result, she tackled him into a hug and he spun her around. They were brought back to reality when they heard someone clear his throat. They sprang apart, and they saw Sirius, Madam Bones, and Richy looking at them.

"Harry, Minnie, Sirius Black and Madam Bones are here to see you!", Richy made the introductions.

"Thank you Richy! If you could please ask the other elves to serve some snacks and drinks here at the library please", the elf nodded and popped away.

"Merlin! My godson hasn't even started Hogwarts yet and he already has a girlfriend. James would've been so proud!", Sirius broke the silence in the room. Hermione was blushing at being caught but Harry just held her hand.

"Welcome to Potter Manor, Madam Bones and godfather! Allow me to introduce, Hermione Granger, my betrothed", he made the formal introductions per pureblood custom.

"Thank you for having us at such short notice, Lord Potter. It's also a pleasure to meet the future Lady Potter, although a lot of girl's hearts would surely break at this news", Madam Bones ended her greeting with a chuckle.

"It's a pleasure to meet the young lady who's captured the heart of my beloved pup", Sirius said afterwards and kissed the back of Hermione's hand. When he saw the Potter engagement rings and the Lady Potter ring, he knew right then that his godson was dead serious about this young lady. He made a silent vow to protect Hermione Granger as well since she clearly makes Harry happy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Madam Bones and Mr. Black!", Hermione greeted them with a warm smile.

"Call me Sirius, Hermione. Mr. Black makes me feel so old!", Sirius chuckled.

"Now pup, care to greet your godfather?", Sirius said, and Harry immediately wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I miss you so much, pup! I'm so sorry for being gone all these years. I know I've got a lot to make up for", Sirius said as tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm just happy to see you Sirius!", Harry replied with tears in his own eyes. The women in the room just smiled at each other as they observed the tender reunion between the two. When the men regained their composure, they both cleared their throats.

"Why don't we all take a seat and enjoy the snacks the elves prepared?", Harry gestured to the couches inside the library. He took hold of Hermione's hand and led her to take a seat beside him. Sirius and Amelia followed.

"I know we got a lot of serious things to talk about, but I just want to know. Hermione, how did you and the pup meet? And why did you agree to marry him one day?", Sirius said with a chuckle.

"You're suppose to make me look good, Sirius!", Harry playfully punched his godfather on the arm.

"Hey! Just making sure young Hermione here knows what she's getting into. I remember you were quite a handful as a baby", Sirius winked at Hermione making her laugh. They spent some time talking about how Harry and Hermione met, how they became fast friends, and how they eventually got engaged. By the time Richy announced that dinner is served, all the light-hearted tales was exchanged. They all knew that the conversation at dinner was bound to be a serious one. Harry was thankful that Hermione got her parents' permission to sleep over for the night. He knew he needed her support as they formulate plans on how to secure his godfather's freedom.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delayed update. I've been very busy lately. Anyway, hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter Fourteen: The Trial

With Amelia Bones as the temporary Minister for Magic since Cornelius Fudge died, things have been working fast in the ministry. Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Lucius Malfoy were all scheduled to be trialed at the same time two weeks after Sirius initial release. In that span of two weeks, Sirius got to know his godson and his betrothed well as he spent every minute possible with the young couple that reminded him of James and Lily. The trials were scheduled a week before September 1st since people wanted the cases resolved as soon as possible. Sirius was hopeful. When his innocence is proven, he still has a week to spend with Harry as a free man wherein he could take his pup to see some places aside from Potter Manor.

When the day of the trial came, Sirius Black was escorted by Amelia Bones and his hands were tied at the back due to protocol. Harry and Hermione came with him for support. Sirius took a deep breath before entering the floo. This trial will change his life and that of his godson's forever.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore entered the Wizengamot chamber feeling dreadful. The events in the wizarding world this past few weeks have been nerve-wracking. The murder of Fudge and Umbridge with Lucius Malfoy as the suspect, Peter Pettigrew being alive, and the reopening of Sirius Black's case. The last one is the one that makes him the most anxious. Sirius Black will serve the wizarding world a lot of good if he stayed in Azkaban regardless if he is innocent or not. If Sirius can prove his innocence today, then he would be free and will obviously take custody of Harry Potter. With Sirius headstrong nature and the Black money, Harry Potter would surely be loved and protected. That is something that he cannot allow to happen. The young Harry was to go back to the Dursleys because they will keep the lad humble and ready to face his destiny - to die at Voldemort's hand in the hopes of taking Tom Riddle with him. It's all for the greater good and he can't have Sirius Black change that. He already had a lot of problems to take care of and Black doesn't need to add on to it. _I haven't even found Harry yet and then these series of problems happen! Not to mention that threat from this new Dark Lord!_ His attention was brought back from his musings when the doors of the chamber closed. This is the signal for the Wizengamot session to start which means that it's time to wear his hat as the Chief Warlock.

"Hear ye! Hear ye! Welcome to today's Wizengamot session. Today is a sad gathering since we have three cases to evaluate, two of which are old ones and the new about the dear loss of our Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge and the Undersecretary, Madam Dolores Umbridge. The wizarding world has been at peace for more than ten years ever since that fateful night at Godric's Hollow and it's up to us, esteemed members of the Wizengamot to maintain that peace by delivering justice. Madam Bones, as head of the DMLE and acting Minister, your agenda please", Dumbledore announced to the body.

"Thank you, Chief Warlock, I would like to start today's trial with the case of Sirius Black who has recently been removed from Azkaban and placed on house arrest due to recently discovered evidence that would explain the real happenings during that night in Godric's Hollow. Guards, escort Sirius Black in!", Madame Bones called out and the door was opened. Sirius Black entered the chamber with his hands tied behind his back in decent robes and his heart pounding in nervous excitement.

Sirius took a seat on the witness stand and he was magically tied to the chair. When it was sure that he was secure, Madam Bones continued the proceedings.

"In light of the new evidence and my looking back on the case of Sirius Black, it has been found out that he wasn't even given a trial in the first place. So, today he will give his testimony on veritaserum and bring in the next witness to his case. If Sirius Black is proven innocent, then there is justifiable cause for him to file a complaint for wrongful imprisonment due to his lack of a trial many years ago. Hence, he be entitled to claim for remuneration. Please dose Sirius Black with veritaserum so that we may begin his questioning", Amelia ordered one of the aurors. When Sirius had taken the dose, the chamber was quiet. They were all eager to listen to the questioning.

"What is your name?"

"I am Sirius Orion Black."

"Are you a death eater or were you ever a death eater at any point in your life?"

"I am not a death eater and I never was nor, will I ever be."

"Did you betray the Potters to Voldemort that Halloween night on Godric's Hallow?"

"I did not betray the Potters. James is like a brother to me and by the magic of the godfather oath, I cannot do anything that will harm my godson, Harry James Potter."

"Were you the Potters secret keeper?"

"No, I wasn't. The real secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew. I was meant to be the decoy."

"Did you kill the twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew?"

"I did not kill the muggles and Peter Pettigrew. It was the rat who was the traitor."

"What do you mean by the rat?"

"Peter Pettigrew is an unregistered animagus. He takes the form of a rat."

"How did you know about his animagus form?"

"We trained together back at Hogwarts. The Marauders, that's what we call our group comprised of James Potter, me, the traitor, and Remus Lupin. The three of us became illegal animagi to help our friend Remus. James is a stag and I am a black dog."

"Thank you, Sirius. No more questions. Aurors, please escort him outside and bring in the next witness, Peter Pettigrew", Amelia Bones ordered. Sirius was once again escorted out and a few minutes later, Peter Pettigrew entered the chamber. Albus Dumbledore knew that his problems were about to get worse. It was obvious that Sirius Black was innocent and will surely be getting custody of Harry once he's declared free. As he let his eyes roam the chamber when Peter Pettigrew walked in, he saw young Harry Potter seated beside a girl with bushy brown hair. It was obvious that Harry was blazing with anger, but it was curious to see the girl consoling him. He was surprised to see Harry calm down as he wrapped an arm around the girl. _Who is this young lady? And how did she meet Harry Potter? Merlin! What's Harry doing here in the first place? Surely, he doesn't know about Sirius Black? Where has Harry been after leaving the Dursleys?_ Since he was too busy looking at Harry and the young lady beside him, he didn't notice that Peter Pettigrew was already seated on the witness stand and is being dosed with veritaserum. His attention was only brought back to the trial when he heard Amelia Bones commanding feminine voice.

"What is your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Are you a death eater?"

"Yes, I am a death eater."

"Since when were you a death eater?"

"I was a death eater ever since my last two months of seventh year in Hogwarts."

"How did you become a death eater?"

"I had to go to the initiation rite and whatever special task the Dark Lord asks. As part of the initiation I had to kidnap, torture, and murder two muggles. My special task was to then rape a muggle child and kill her afterwards."

"Is it possible to take the dark mark under the influence of the imperius curse?"

"No, it isn't possible. Taking the dark mark is a lifetime commitment to the Dark Lord. One must enter with their own free will. Hence, it is impossible to take the dark mark by force, an imperiused person could never take the mark", as Peter Pettigrew flatly explained this, nervous tension was felt inside the chamber.

"Aurors! Surround the chamber now! Everyone inside this room who carry the dark mark are not allowed to leave!", as Amelia barked her orders, aurors sealed the doors and immediately fired spells at people known to have carried the dark mark under the imperius claim. Since they were too shocked to react, they were quickly apprehended, their wands confiscated, and their hands tied at their backs with magic-repelling handcuffs. The rest in the chamber where in awe of the events that just happened. They looked at Amelia Bones with a newly found respect and admiration. Clearly this woman planned all this to happen and the execution was spectacular. Madame Bones had their vote for Minister for Magic!

"Amelia! What have you done?", Dumbledore yelled when he recovered from the shocking turn of events.

"Chief Warlock, I am merely doing my task as the head of the DMLE. Surely, this death eater's confession is enough to warrant an arrest for all those imperiused carriers of the dark mark. We will have each one of them trialed in the coming session. But we have an on-going trial to finish. Surely, you would want justice to be served, wouldn't you, Chief Warlock?", Amelia Bones said in a tone filled with sarcasm. Albus Dumbledore reddened with embarrassment and outrage but he knew that she was right. The stunt she pulled was within the boundaries of her job in the DMLE.

Amelia Bones continued her questioning of Pettigrew and the latter confessed to betraying the Potters, leading Voldemort to Godric's Hollow, killing the muggles, placing the blame on Sirius, and how he escaped justice using his animagus talent. By the end of his confession, everyone was outraged. The man they presumed dead and whom they honored with an Order of Merlin, third class turned out to be a traitor and a death eater.

"Aurors, please bring in Sirius Black. I believe we are done with the questioning and the Wizengamot is ready to make their decision." Sirius was once again escorted to the chamber and Amelia looked at the Chief Warlock so that justice could be delivered. Dumbledore got the hint as he stood up to address the members of the Wizengamot.

"Dear members of the Wizengamot, after the shocking turn of events, I know call on thee to vote. Please raise your wands if you are in favor of clearing Sirius Black of all charges", Dumbledore formally addressed the body. All wands were raised.

"Sirius Black, you are hereby cleared of all charges and will be entitled to receive one hundred thousand galleons for every year that you have been wrongfully imprisoned by virtue of the magical laws of Britain. So ordered!", as Dumbledore pounded the gavel to seal the deal, Sirius bindings disappeared and he immediately ran to Harry and Hermione and hugged them both as he chanted, "I'm free!"

"Order! Order in the chamber!", Dumbledore pounded on the gavel since the chamber was focused on the poignant moment between Harry, the mysterious young lady, and Sirius Black. When the chamber settled down, Dumbledore saw that Sirius Black took a seat beside Harry Potter and the lad was now cradling the young lady on his lap. All three were shining with happiness. _Curious! Very curious! I have to know who this mystery young lady is. I must find out how Harry kept contact with Sirius. This cannot be happening!_

"It is now time for us to decide on the fate of Peter Pettigrew. Please raise your wands if you are in favor of removing Peter Pettigrew's Order of Merlin and placing him in Azkaban for life!", Dumbledore addressed the body and again, all wands were up.

"Peter Pettigrew you have been found guilty by this body for your crimes and are automatically stripped of your Order of Merlin. By the power vested in the Wizengamot, you are hereby sentenced to life in Azkaban. So ordered!", Dumbledore pounded the gavel and Peter Pettigrew was escorted away to Azkaban. The Wizengamot session was put on recess and Dumbledore took this as his chance to approach Harry and get to know the identity of his mysterious young friend.

"Sirius, my boy, let me congratulate you on finally gaining back your freedom and proving your innocence!", he greeted Sirius with his grandfatherly smile and his eyes twinkling.

"Shut up, Dumbledore! Don't act all friendly with me. I know what you did to my grandson. You left him to those abusive muggles. You went against the will of James and Lily. I won't let you get anywhere near us again!", Sirius shot back angrily. Albus Dumbledore took a step back. This wasn't the kind of reception that he was expecting.

"Sirius, what I did for young Harry is all for the greater good. I did my best to protect him and keep him safe!", he tried again still with that smile and eye-twinkle.

"Sirius? Is this the man that left me to the hands of the abusive Dursleys?", Dumbledore heard young Harry.

"Yes, pup! This is Albus Dumbledore, the man who placed you on the Dursleys doorstep and left you to be beaten and abused", Sirius snarled at Dumbledore.

"Now, now Sirius. Don't be too hasty. Hello Harry! Would you mind introducing me to your beautiful friend here", Dumbledore addressed the lad since he knew that he had no chance of winning Sirius over.

"You were the man responsible for leaving my Harry in that abused environment? How could you?", the young lady started to cry. Dumbledore saw Harry immediately wrap an arm around the upset girl and kissed the side of her head to calm her down.

"It's alright, my queen. Don't cry. He can't hurt me anymore. The Dursleys are gone. Come on, my queen. Don't you cry now", Harry softly said to the girl as he wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry Harry. It's just, I can't imagine how could people do that to you, a mere child!", the girl wiped a tear and hugged Harry tight. The lad hugged her back and whispered words of comfort in her ear.

"Now, Dumbledore, if you'll excuse us. You are upsetting the future Lady Potter and I wouldn't want to face the wrath of young Lord Potter here if I were you", Sirius told Dumbledore as the latter ushered the kids away from him.

"Harry - ", Dumbledore tried calling the lad again, but he stopped when Harry gave him a death glare.

"Don't you come near me and my queen again. Your presence clearly upsets her!", with one last glare Harry Potter escorted the young lady outside of the room followed by Sirius Black. Albus Dumbledore remained standing and looking at the trio who walked out. _I need to talk to Amelia Bones about Sirius and Harry! Surely, she must know something…_

After the thirty-minute recess, the Wizengamot session was called to order once again. Albus Dumbledore looked around and he noticed that Sirius Black and company no longer returned to the chamber. They must have left the ministry already. He must find out at once about their whereabouts as well as the identity of the young lady.

The trial of Lucius Malfoy was gruesome. With veritaserum, they were able to ascertain that he wasn't the one to order the murder of Fudge and Umbridge since it wasn't him who gave the poisoned gifts. However, they were appalled with the crimes he confessed to doing when he was working as a death eater. His case was postponed with the rest of the recently detained death eaters and he was escorted back to Azkaban. The Wizengamot having been very impressed with Amelia Bones' performance made a motion to make her the new Minister for Magic. By the end of that session, Amelia Bones took the oath as the new Minister with Rufus Scrimgeour as the new head of the DMLE.

Albus Dumbledore's mind was reeling. He still can't believe the things that were happening recently. It seemed that things were not going his way in his dealings with Harry Potter. His mind went back to what he recently saw - Harry Potter and the way he obviously cared about the mysterious young lady, who Sirius Black referred to as the future Lady Potter. _Does this mean Harry is know in control of his lordship? Are the two betrothed?_ Suddenly, he remembered the times when Harry addressed the girl as his queen. He immediately froze. He recalled the warning from the unknown Dark Lord about staying away from his queen. _Is it just mere coincidence? Or is Harry Potter and the unknown Dark Lord one and the same person?_


	15. Chapter 15

A/N:

Hi Readers!

If you got the time to check out my new story, called " **Incomplete** " I would really appreciate it. It's my angsty romance for our favorite couple, Harmony. See my profile to read the story and I really am counting on your support as well :D

 **Incomplete**

 **Plot Summary:**

 **HHR. Harry Potter screwed up big time which caused his best friend to leave. Five years after Hermione left, Harry has never lost hope of finding her again. When he does find her, it's of the most complicated circumstances. He was to be the bodyguard of the Queen of Karthegenia. With their unresolved past, could he convince her to forgive him?**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Finally, an update to All Because You 😊

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Back at Hogwarts

Harry woke up with a sigh. Today is the time for him to return to Hogwarts, the place that held so many bittersweet memories from his previous life. It's the place where he met Hermione, learned magic, defeated Voldemort, and the place where Hermione breathe her last. He vowed to make things much better for Hermione this time around. Of course, there were still unresolved threats at Hogwarts because of Voldemort and Dumbledore. Plus, the moron, Ronald Weasley is going to be there, and the prat would surely cling to him like in the previous timeline, but he felt more secure this time around since he's already got a best friend in his queen, Hermione Granger. This time around, no troll would hurt her, and they wouldn't have to be in much danger like in their previous lifetime.

He got up from bed and immediately got ready since he expected Hermione to be up early. His queen would be excited to return to Hogwarts and he wouldn't spoil that for her by waking up late. He would miss Potter Manor, his elves, Sirius, and the Grangers once they arrive at Hogwarts. Life was so much better for him this time around that he dreaded going to Hogwarts where he was certain that the meddling old coot will be watching his every move. _I'd have to convince Sirius to file a restraining order of some sort against Dumbledore given that I can't just simply kill the old bastard even if I really want to do it so badly!_

"Harry! Harry! Are you awake?", he heard Hermione knock on his door and he smiled. He would never tire of hearing her voice.

"I'm coming out Hermione. I do hope you're ready since I am", he said with a chuckle as he levitated his trunk and Hedwig's cage to follow him as he opened his door. He was greeted with a bright big smile on Hermione's face that made his heart melt. He would do anything to keep her this happy!

"Good morning, Harry!", she was beaming with excitement.

"Good morning, my queen!", he replied with a smile before kissing her forehead and making her blush.

"Oh! I forgot to get my trunk out, I'll just -", he stopped her from returning to her room by holding her hand and shaking his head in a gesture that meant no.

"I'll have one of the elves bring it down. Are your parents ready?", he asked as he took her hand and lead her down the grand staircase of the manor.

"I'm not really sure. Maybe we can ask one of the elves as well so that we could all have breakfast together? I'm so excited to go to Hogwarts but I'll surely miss them", she said with a sigh.

"I know, 'Mione. I am going to miss Sirius too and your parents as well", he smiled at her and squeezed the hand he was holding in a gesture of comfort.

* * *

Harry and Hermione arrived early at King's Cross Station and he was relieved to be able to avoid the Weasleys this time around. He knew that the Weasleys usually arrive to the station late, so he was safe from Ronald Weasley's company for now. Harry helped Hermione with her trunk and then took her hand as they boarded the Hogwarts Express with a wave to her parents and Sirius. He was determined to make friends with Neville Longbottom from the train ride going to the school so he discreetly casted a non-verbal point me spell. He knocked on the compartment that he was certain was occupied by the young Neville Longbottom and when the door opened, he had a big smile on his face. The young Neville who was sitting inside was a shy and chubby boy who was so different from the fierce and fearless Lord Longbottom he remembered.

"Hello! My name is Harry and this beautiful lady is Hermione. Would you mind if we shared a compartment together?", he asked.

"No, go ahead. I'm Neville by the way", came the reluctant reply. Harry ushered Hermione inside and they took a seat across from Neville.

"It's nice to meet you Neville. I do hope we could be friends!", he said as he offered a hand which Neville shook. Hermione also did the same.

"Harry are you and Hermione cousins or is she your sister?", Neville asked with an innocent curiosity upon noticing how close he sat with Hermione.

"Mate, Hermione isn't my cousin nor is she my sister, thank heavens. She's my best friend and betrothed. Basically, she's my queen", Harry said a wink to Hermione which she laughed off and playfully punch his shoulder earning her a pout.

"She's your betrothed? But aren't you too young for that?", Neville continued to ask.

"Well mate, I was scared she'd meet an even better bloke, so I had to snatch her up before somebody else does", he placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"Forgive him, Neville. Harry just seems to think that the sun and moon rises from my feet. He's lovestruck like that", Hermione pinched his cheek making Neville laugh.

"Neville, I think your pet toad is trying to escape!", Harry gestured to Trevor.

"Oh no! Trevor!", Neville started to panic.

"Accio Trevor!", Harry called out and the toad immediately flew to his hand. He then conjured a glass bowl for the toad and handed it to Neville.

"Wow!", Neville admired his spell work.

"That was nothing mate. Hermione is way better than me at spells!", he smiled.

"Oh no! You shouldn't believe in Harry, Neville. He's way better than me, that's for sure", Hermione pinched his cheek again.

"Sorry, Harry, Hermione. I didn't catch your last names. I'm Neville Longbottom", the shy boy offered them a smile.

"Hello Neville. I'm Hermione Granger!", Hermione beamed at the boy seating across them.

"I'm Harry Potter", Harry smiled at Neville.

"Harry Po-Potter!", Neville was flabbergasted, and Hermione chuckled.

"It's alright Neville. I pretty much had the same reaction when I first met him after he rescued me from bullies", Hermione pinched Harry's cheek and he pouted.

"That's not how I recall our first meeting, my queen. I seem to recall something along the lines of, your eyes are so green", said Harry in a teasing voice.

"Well your eyes are so green!", she huffed.

"Why don't you just admit that your smitten with me from the moment you first met me", Harry winked.

"Please! You're the smitten one. You gave me a ring just around two weeks of meeting each other", it was Hermione's turn to feel smug.

"Oi! You can't blame a bloke. I was worried someone else would get to you so might as well let them know how important you are to me", Harry was all seriousness and Hermione was blushing.

"Wow! You even act like an old married couple", Neville blurted out loud and he blushed upon realizing his thoughts.

"Harry, I think we're making Neville uncomfortable", Hermione whispered, and Harry chuckled.

"Sorry, Nev. I can't help it", Harry removed his arm around Hermione's shoulders and settled on holding her hand instead. He used his phoenix wand to cast privacy charms in their compartment. He didn't want anyone intruding in their company.

"It's alright. It's quite cute actually. Although I think a lot of girls at Hogwarts are gonna feel really sad upon knowing that Harry Potter is taken", Neville said with a chuckle.

"Maybe you should just cancel the concealment charm on your rings Hermione so that everyone will know that you are under the protection of House Potter. Neville has a good point and I don't want to risk it. At least with your ring out in the open, people would think twice before attacking you", Harry said in all seriousness and all Hermione could do was sigh as she lifter her hand for him to remove the charms. Harry kissed the hand where the Lady Potter and family engagement rings were on.

"If Hermione is wearing the lady's ring, then that must mean -", Neville was in shock as he looked at Harry.

"Yes, Neville. I was able to take on my lordship", Harry said as he cancelled the concealment charm on his house ring.

"My apologies, Lord Potter. I didn't know. Please don't take my ignorance as a sleight on the House of Longbottom", Neville said with a respectful bow which reminded Harry of the strong and courageous right hand of his in his previous lifetime.

"There are no apologies necessary, Scion Longbottom. The House of Potter takes no offense and is grateful for the chance to grow in friendship", Harry stood up from his seat and bowed back.

"My Lady", Neville bowed to Hermione as well and she can't help but giggle before she curtseyed in return.

"Neville, it seems there is more that you can do for me and Hermione other than friendship. You see, we both grew up in the muggle world and have no idea how to navigate about pureblood politics. May we trust on the House of Longbottom to offer such an assistance after all, my lady and I wouldn't want to subject ourselves to commit faux pas", Harry chuckled.

"I'd be happy to be of assistance, my Lord", Neville replied.

"Neville, please call me Harry. We are friends after all", he smiled.

"Of course, Harry".

"Shall we make this official then?", he stood up from his seat once again and this time took out his dark lord wand from his invisible holster. Neville having been well-versed about pureblood politics understood Harry's meaning, so he stood up as well.

"I, Harry James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, offer an alliance of brotherhood to…"

"Neville Franklin Longbottom, Scion of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom", Neville replied while raising his wand.

"Neville Franklin Longbottom, Scion of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom to be brothers in arms sealed in the joining of our blood", Harry summoned a dagger from the holster on his leg and made a cut on his palm before handing Neville the dagger. Neville followed Harry's example and waited for the words to be carried out in the ritual.

"As we join our hands, we seal in blood our alliance to be brothers in arms", Harry raised his bleeding palm and Neville raised his own. They grasped each other's hand and said together, "so mote it be!" As they said the words, their joined hands glowed as well as their wands. Magic had accepted their promise of alliance and brotherhood.

"I don't know what that was, but I hope you know healing charms Harry, or you and Neville would have to immediately go to the infirmary", Hermione said after the glowing had stopped. Harry chuckled at that and he immediately casted healing charms on his palm and that of Neville's. The rest of the train ride to Hogwarts was uneventful after that as they enjoy the treats from the trolley that Harry bought for them.

* * *

Everything happened just like the first time around except this time, it was Hermione and Neville that he introduced to Hagrid and he also shared about with the other two. Troubled started brewing in as they were waiting to be led into the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony. The trouble's name is Ronald Billius Weasley.

"Has any one seen, Harry Potter? I was looking for him on the train!", Harry heard the voice of the young Ron. Harry felt Hermione's hand squeeze his own in a gesture of comfort. She knew that he hated his fame. Even Neville felt uncomfortable and squeezed his shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

"Shut up, you moron. Can't you see that maybe Harry Potter is avoiding the likes of you fanboys!", Draco Malfoy replied making the rest of them laugh. Even Harry and Hermione had to chuckle at that. _Apparently, it was good idea for me to befriend Malfoy before even going to Hogwarts!_

"Be quiet you tosser!", Ron shouted back.

"Hmmm… Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe, you must be a Weasley!", Draco Malfoy looked Ron up and down and scoffed.

"At least I'm not a Malfoy!", Ron replied hotly and it a haste to pounce on Malfoy, he pushed Hermione to the side and she would've fallen on her face if Harry and Neville hadn't helped her. Harry immediately got angry at Ron for nonchalantly pushing Hermione like that, given she was so petite, she could seriously get hurt if not for his and Neville's reflexes. Draco Malfoy apparently saw the scene and immediately rectified the issue by standing in front of Harry, Hermione, and Neville.

"I offer my sincerest apologies on behalf of that moron, Miss?", Draco bowed.

"Hermione Granger", she offered her hand with the rings for him to shake.

"I am so sorry for dragging you into this mess, my Lady Potter", he kissed the back of her hand and then bowed to Harry.

"The House of Malfoy expresses their apologies for causing trouble to the Lady of the House of Potter, my Lord", Draco said with all respect.

"Blimey! You're Harry Potter!", Ronald Weasley said in awe as he turned to Harry.

"Are you alright, my queen?", he ignored the bumbling idiot and made a fuss to check if the love of his life was indeed alright.

"Yes, Harry. I'm alright. Thank you for catching me. You too Neville. Oh! And nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy!", Hermione smiled at the three boys.

"Please call me, Draco, my Lady", Draco Malfoy smiled back.

"Of course, Draco. But please call me Hermione. I already have Harry calling me queen, I sure don't want anyone else to think of chivalrous nicknames for me", she tried to joke making Neville and Draco chuckle. Harry gave her a mock pout.

"Can I see your scar? You sure don't look like Harry Potter from the books!", Ronald Weasley interrupted. Harry decided that it was best to just ignore him before his temper boiled to dangerous levels.

"What in the name of Merlin is the matter here? Young man why are you shouting?", the voice of Professor McGonagall called out.

"I-I… He's Harry Potter!", Ron blurted out as if that were explanation enough.

"Yes, indeed he is. But why should that be any of your concern. I don't want anyone causing trouble here even before the Sorting Ceremony begins", McGonagall gave Ronald her signature glare and Ron gulped.

Harry squeezed Hermione's hand and gave a loud sigh. _Welcome back to Hogwarts, indeed!_


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I'm back with a new update. I will try my very best to update as often as I can especially since the story is finally getting exciting. Harry is back at Hogwarts!

Anyway, I really appreciate all the reviews, faves, and follows. Do keep them coming so that I'll be more inspired to write 😉

For those who have questions such as (1) Who imperiused Hermione in the first place which caused her death in the original timeline; (2) How bad was Harry as a Dark Lord; (3) When is Lucius Malfoy's final trial; (4) When will Hermione regain her memories; (5) How will Harry handle Molly and the Weasleys, all I could say is I already have plans on how to answer these questions.

Just keep on reading to find out the answers to all these questions and more.

Oh, on a side note, I'm endorsing my other stories Blind No More (which is already completed, so no more waiting for the next chapter); Blind No More Restricted Scenes (for those who want to ready steamy scenes, this is just a side story for BNM); and Incomplete (which I will be updating real soon as well).

I'm planning to write a three to five chapters worth of Harmony. And this will be a romantic comedy this time. What do you guys think?

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: The Sorting Ceremony

Harry noticed that Hermione was already shaking in fear because the first years with last names that start with G have been called, well, except for her. He tried his best to reassure his queen although he can't help but feel fear instead. What if Dumbledore has caught on about him being the new Dark Lord who gave out that warning? What if due to his actions, things were so affected -

"Harry Potter!", Professor McGonagall called out and Harry was brought back to reality. Because he was thinking to much, he didn't even notice that more and more first years have been called.

"Harry, it's your turn", he heard Hermione's whisper and she felt him give his hand a squeeze as a gesture of support. He offered her a smile and made his way towards the stool upon which the Sorting Hat was placed. As soon as the professor called out his name, he was already smirking on the inside about how quickly the whispers were spreading around the Great Hall as soon as his name was called. _Typical nosy wizards!_

As he took a seat on the stool, he only had eyes for Hermione as she gave him a reassuring smile and he smiled back. As soon as the hat was placed on his head, he immediately heard the familiar sensation of an entity invading his mind. Unlike Voldemort though, the Sorting Hat is quite entertaining.

"Oh my! What do we have here! A time traveler!", he heard the hat exclaim.

"Actually, I'm not a time traveler. D just brought me back to life and back in time!", he spoke to the hat in his mind while everyone around the Great Hall can see him smirking. Everyone was observing how his sorting would go. Of course, his smirk was something that caught the attention of everyone. They were all wondering what the hat is saying to him.

"I see. Oh my! You have done a lot of darkness in your past life. And yet, you also finally rid the world of Voldemort. Yes, you committed a lot of crimes but the result of that was the wizarding world moved to an era of peace. You were also able to influence positive changes that stopped bigotry, oppression, and corruption. But my goodness! How you tortured and squashed all your enemies and oppressors! I can see you are a Gryffindor in the past and while you still have a lot of courage, you killed yourself after all! That alone is an act of courage although it also means stupidity-", he interrupted the hat's rants with a snort.

"How could I even continue to live that empty shell of a life when half of my soul lies six feet under the ground!", he insisted as his mind recalled the empty years he spent after the death of Hermione.

"Well you certainly are very loyal. Although your loyalty is first and foremost just to your soulmate. Wow! I've never seen someone who loves like this. You are quite something!", the hat chuckled, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Can you just sort me already, I don't want to take too long a time here since people would start talking", he encouraged the hat to just get it over with.

"My, my! I see that you have inherited the Potter patience if I may say so, well rather, the lack of it. Let's see, while you have a decent mind, I do not see you as a Ravenclaw. You are very loyal, but only to your mate, so you are not a Hufflepuff either. Yes, you were a Gryffindor before but now, seeing how you succeeded as a Dark Lord, sorry for the term, you did do a lot of heinous activities, I can only see you as a Slytherin. As I said in your first sorting, you can be great there you know", he hat offered.

"Look, I really don't care where you place me. Just as long as I get to stay with my queen, then we're good", he replied.

"I'm sorry Lord Potter but that can't be. I cannot give an assurance like that. After all, every student deserves to be sorted according to their personality. If your Hermione's characteristics fit with the house you will be in, then you will be together. If not, then there is nothing I can do about it!"

"Listen here, you stinky old hat, if you wont give me an assurance, I will just sneak up when no one is looking and burn you!", he threatened.

"Sorting result pending! Minerva, please do call the next student. I will have to consider something before I sort him", Harry heard the Sorting Hat call in a loud voice that was heard all throughout the Great Hall. The hat was removed from his head and Professor McGonagall gestured for him to stand at the side which he immediately obeyed. Harry felt a tingling sensation on his mind which means that there was an intruder which he could only assume to be either Dumbledork, Quirrelmort, or Snivellus. He immediately increased his occlumency shields and gave back a rather painful counter attack to whoever the intruder was. After the entities left his mind, he caught the three invaders pained yet shocked reactions since they all touch their foreheads. _You can stuff it you bloody losers!_

"Hermione Potter!", Professor McGonagall read out the next name with disbelief. Everyone inside the Great Hall was stunned. Harry saw Hermione froze. Deciding to help her out, he walked from where he was standing and went to her. He offered her a comforting smile as he took her hand and escorted her to sit on the stool. When Hermione was seated, Professor McGonagall was now able to regain her composure and placed the hat on top of his queen's head. Harry smiled as he looked at Hermione's sorting. She looked so cute sitting there with her bushy hair and her thumbs twiddling. He could only imagine what the hat was saying to her.

After five minutes, the hat finally announced, "Gryffindor House, but Slytherin Married Quarters!"

Everyone was shocked that most people had their mouths open. This has never happened before. Even if you peruse the book, Hogwarts: A History page after page, never was there a sorting like Hermione's.

"Lord Potter, please take a seat!", the Sorting Hat called to Harry from it's perch on Hermione's head. Seeing that the Great Hall was stunned, Hermione carefully removed the hat from her head and handed it to Harry. She was about to walk back to where the rest of the unsorted first years were standing but he stopped her by gently holding her hand. They looked at each other and she nodded. She understood that he wanted her to be with him. Hermione stood by his side as they held hands. He took a seat on the stool and he placed the hat on his head once again.

"Lord Potter, will you be okay with this compromise? You will be sorted into Slytherin, your Hermione is a Gryffindor but since magic has accepted your promises with your soul bond, then you are married. You and your lady will reside in the Slytherin married quarters and you could just negotiate to share the same classes. I do hope that works for you. I surely don't want to be burned into ashes by the Master of Death!", the hat chuckled.

"Yes, thank you. So, I guess we're done here", Harry urged the hat to carry on with the announcement.

"Good luck, Lord Potter! May you succeed once again in your endeavors but with your Lady by your side this time around", that was the hat's final message before it shouted out loud, "Slytherin House and Slytherin Married Quarters with the Lady Potter!"

Harry took the hat off and gave the old magical artifact a wink before placing it on the stool once again. Taking Hermione's hand, he led the way to the Slytherin table as he sat beside his ally, Draco Malfoy with Hermione on his right. A few minutes have passed since they were seated before everyone was finally able to understand what was happening. There was a hesitant applause from the Slytherin table, after all, he is the first Potter to have ever been sorted into Slytherin. The Gryffindors are clearly appalled to have lost the boy-who-lived to the snakes. The rest of the sorting ceremony continued with no more surprises and then dinner was served. Clearly Dumbledork was so rattled of what happened during the sorting that he didn't even give his standard welcome speech, he gestured with a hand and food immediately appeared on the four house tables and the head table.

The older Slytherin's felt it was weird to have a Gryffindor sitting at their table but they dare not react. They dare not cross the wrath of the head of an ancient and noble house. Besides, Harry Potter defeated Voldemort as a baby, so they don't want to test what the boy-who-lived can do. It was obvious that he was besotted with the Lady Potter, so they would all just accept that fact.

The young ladies present were saddened by that news that they never stood a chance in stealing the heart of the boy-who-lived. After all, how could they do when he was already married and it was clear that he treated the Lady Potter like a queen.

The Gryffindors were still shocked to have lost Harry Potter to their rival house, Slytherin. They also can't believe that one of their own was sitting at the table of the snakes. Then again, this young lady is a Gryffindor but is meant to sleep at the Slytherin Married Quarters with her husband, Harry Potter. It was so weird to see a snake and a lion together but they just have to accept that fact. Despite sleeping in the enemy's dorm, they promised to treat the Lady Potter with respect in Gryffindor after all, it must take a very special lady to capture the heart of the boy-who-lived.

After dinner, Professor McGonagall walked over to the Slytherin table in the direction of Harry and Hermione. They immediately stood up and greeted the professor with utmost respect. Harry liked Professor McGonagall after all.

"Lord and Lady Potter, the headmaster has requested an audience with you this evening. Will you come and follow me please?", she addressed Harry and Hermione.

"Professor, it's just Harry and Hermione. We don't really want to use that Lord and Lady stuff unless it is a formal event", he glanced at Hermione and she nodded to show she agreed with his statement.

"I understand, Harry and Hermione", the professor replied.

"Professor, if it is no trouble, could you please inform the headmaster that there is a restraining order against him. He cannot come near me without the presence of one of my regents. We do not trust the headmaster. Also, since Hermione is the Lady Potter meaning she is under my protection, I would have her be covered of the restraining order as well", Harry informed Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you for explaining Harry. I'll inform the headmaster of your response. Meanwhile, please wait here and I'll quickly inform the headmaster of your reply before I escort you to the Slytherin Married Quarters", the professor then walked back towards to the head table and once she stopped in front of the headmaster, Harry stopped himself from smirking when he saw Dumbledork's obvious disappointment to his deputy's news.

 _Yes, Dumbledork! Get used to being disappointed right now. I'll never let you control me or mine this time around._


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Another update! Yay! For those who want to read a complete work of mine, please check out my profile and read **BLIND NO MORE**. If you also want more Harmony, then read **INCOMPLETE** (which will be finished soon since it only lacks three to five chapters).

Keep the reviews, faves, and follows coming so that I'd be inspired to write more chapters. I just love hearing from you guys! Love lots :D

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: The First Night

Harry Potter was sitting on one of the couches inside the Slytherin Married Quarters. It felt weird to be sitting in an area that is mostly decorated in green and silver, the Slytherin colors. One more thing that will take a lot of time to get used to is the large glass windows with transparent views of the underwater forest of the Black Lake. He was waiting for Hermione to finish with her nightly rituals, so he just took the time to familiarize with his new surroundings. Of course, he spent six years of his life at Hogwarts but as a Gryffindor, he's never explored the insides of the other houses. He only recalled being inside the Slytherin Common Room during second year when he was impersonating one of Draco Malfoy's goons. As for the Ravenclaw territory, he was only able to be there during the night of the final battle when they were looking for clues regarding the lost diadem. In fact, now that he's thought about it, he's never seen the Hufflepuff territories ever. _Hmmm…I should find a way to get inside the badgers' domain just to satisfy my curiosity._

The Slytherin Married Quarters is located outside the Slytherin dormitories, but it was still located in the dungeons. When Professor McGonagall led him and Hermione to their quarters, the deputy headmistress just gestured to the door of the Slytherin dormitories and informed them of the password but just continued to walk past the entrance. They stopped in front of a gargoyle which reminded Harry of a medusa since the head of the man was full of snakes and he was holding a trident on his right hand - it was a rather scary figure. The professor gave them the temporary password and taught them how they could change the password to their liking. Of course, some rules such as keeping the password secret, against visitors over staying their welcome, and reminders on curfew were also given by the deputy headmistress. Before leaving, they were also informed of the password to the Gryffindor dormitories since Hermione was sorted in Gryffindor after all. After that, Professor McGonagall bid them good night and Hermione immediately informed him that she'll be taking a shower first which only made him chuckle. And so here he is lying on the couch with his head on an arm chair and thinking of his next move.

Harry knew that his being sorted into Slytherin would cause a lot of confusion since everyone expected the boy-who-lived to be a brave Gryffindor after all. Add to the fact that he is apparently married at eleven and Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter at that, of course he now expects Dumbledork and Quirrelmort's to pay closer attention to him. _Oh shit! I must tell Hermione's parents that we are now married._

 _First things first, I must inform Hermione's parents and Sirius about being married. Second, I must have solid allies in all houses._ With Hermione being a Gryffindor, he can easily gather support there since Neville will clearly be his eyes and ears in the house of the lions. As for Slytherin, he would have to form alliances to the snakes that will be his followers after he kills Voldemort, just like last time. Of course, Draco Malfoy would be his main ally there. The little ferret proved to be a decent follower before and with that git Lucius out of the way, things would be so much easier. _That just leaves allies for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw then…well if Luna remains to be a Ravenclaw when she's back at Hogwarts next year, then I know I'd have someone solid there and maybe I could help Neville get together sooner with her,_ he smirked at the thought.

"Harry?"

"You done, 'Mione?", he smiled at her.

"Obviously!", she playfully scoffed and crossed her arms making him chuckle. He had a mischievous smirk on his face when he suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her to the couch and tickled her mercilessly. Hermione's laugh surrounded their small common room and his heart filled with joy. _This is how it's supposed to be! A happy and laughing Hermione!_ He committed this memory to heart, this will surely be one of those Patronus generating ones.

"Harry! Stop!", she was still laughing, when he finally stopped tickling her. Since Hermione was already on top of him with her head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her and just enjoyed the moment. It was times like these that made him more human. She was the only one who could ever make him feel this happy. She was his anchor. She was the light in his life and he vowed to never loose her again.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Shouldn't you be taking a shower right now?", she chuckled against his chest.

"Is that your way of saying I stink?", he feigned offence.

"Well, no! You smell good. But we have to sleep you know", she whispered while one of his hands played with her hair.

"My, my, my Hermione! I never expected you to be so excited to sleep with me", he teased.

"You're such a git, Harry!", she lightly smacked his chest with her right hand.

"Merlin, woman! You're so violent. I'm already handing in my application to the Bullied Husbands Club", he pouted, and she laughed.

"Bullied Husbands Club? Is there even such a thing?" she raised her head from his chest to look at him and snorted.

"Well I'm not sure if there is such a thing but I might start this club around here. Us blokes need a strong support system against their wives", he winked.

"Harry you're the only married bloke around here", she chuckled at his silliness.

"Well for now but you know when get older the friends we meet here would eventually get married, so might as well start the club now", he rationalized.

"You're just stalling Harry Potter. Get up and shower so we can sleep. I'm tired and we must be up early tomorrow. It's the first day of class remember?"

"Oh, alright. Why don't you stay here for a bit and I'll quickly shower then we can go to bed", he saw her nod and she moved from her position on his chest.

"I'll read here for a bit", Hermione informed him, and her eyes were set on the shelf filled with books. He could only shake his head and smile at her passion to explore new books, _that's my 'Mione alright._

It took him just ten minutes to shower, brush his teeth, and change into pajamas. He went down to their common room and he smiled at the sight. Hermione was squatting on the couch with a book on her lap and a look of concertation on her face.

"Whatcha readin' 'Mione?", he asked.

"Harry! You gave me a fright!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you", he said sheepishly as he sat beside her.

"It's alright! It's just I never thought you'd be back so soon."

"Mione, blokes get ready really quick", he chuckled.

"I forgot that fact! I usually take around thirty minutes in the shower and -", she didn't finish what she was going to say since he snorted.

"I waited for almost an hour 'Mione. Merlin! It's such a blessing being a bloke", he chuckled.

"Well if it's of any consolation, I only take longer showers in the evening", she admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, it's alright 'Mione! I don't mind", he wrapped an around her shoulders.

"So, I get first dibs on the shower every morning then?", she innocently smiled at him.

"You know, it's not fair that you use your girlish wiles to get what you want, but of course. It's not like I can deny you anything. You're my queen remember?", he lightly pinched both her cheeks then kissed her forehead.

"Harry? What do you think happened at the Sorting? Like you know, why I'm not Hermione Granger anymore?"

"I don't know 'Mione. Maybe it's one of the effects of the Soul Bond. Why? Do you regret it though?"

"Of course, not! Harry, I agreed to be your girlfriend and I'm wearing the Lady Potter rings remember? It's just I'm worried how my parents would react to this", she said with a sigh.

"Well, we must tell them in person. We'll tell them this weekend. How's that sound?", he offered a reassuring smile.

"You, Harry Potter, are the best husband in the world", she pinched both of his cheeks. When she let go of him, he had a mischievous glint in his eyes which she didn't seem to notice.

"Mione?"

"Hmmm?"

"If the Sorting Hat acknowledges you as Hermione Potter, which means we are legally married right?"

"I suppose. But what are you getting on exactly?"

"Well it means it's our wedding night and I get to carry you to the threshold", as he said that he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and positioned her for a bridal carry.

"Harry!", she squealed with indignation and laughter.

"What? It's tradition, Lady Potter!", he said with a wink as he carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. As he approached the door to the room, he casted a wandless and non-verbal _alohamora_ to open it. As he entered the room, he carefully placed her on the bed, covered her with the blankets, and stood up to close the door once again.

"Good night, Mrs. Potter!", he kissed her forehead before he settled to his own side of the bed.

"Good night, Harry", she smiled at him and closed her eyes. He laid down and casted a spell to turn out the candles and soon closed his eyes to drift into the land of dreams.

* * *

"Ahhh! No, Harry! No! Don't do it!", Harry was woken from his peaceful sleep when he heard Hermione's screams. She was sweating and tossing on her side of the bed and her face was filled with anguish and fear.

"Hermione! Wake up! It's alright! I'm here", he carefully wrapped his arms around her to still her movements.

"Ahhh! No! Harry!", she screamed.

"Hermione! Wake up!", he said with worry.

"No! Don't do it! Harry!", she screamed as tears fall from her closed eyes.

"Hermione!", this time he lightly shook her to wake her up and finally she opened her eyes. What he saw broke his heart - her chocolate brown orbs were filled with tears and there was a haunted look in them. _A look that I last saw during the war after Bellatrix tortured her at Malfoy Manor…_

"Harry?", she said with tears in her eyes.

"It's alright Hermione. You're alright!", he embraced her tightly and rubbed comforting circles on her back.

"You're alive! You're here!", he heard her whisper.

"Of course, I'm alive and so are you. We're fine, Hermione", he whispered back. When he felt her tears subside, he released her from his embrace and just held both her hands.

"I'm so sorry for waking you up Harry", she said with embarrassment.

"No need to apologize my queen. You know that I'm always here for you right?", he reassured her, and she gave him a small smile. It was obvious she was feeling a bit better, but she was still clearly disturbed by whatever nightmare she was having.

"Now, will you tell me what that nightmare was about?", he asked in a gentle voice as he squeezed her hands for reassurance.

"Oh, Harry! It's was so awful!", she said with distress.

"You know that you can tell me anything right?"

"I know. But it was so scary that I can't even describe it!"

"Hermione, do you trust me?", he looked into her eyes so that she could see the seriousness and the sincerity in that question.

"Of course, I do! But what's that got to do with my nightmares?"

"Well since you can't describe your nightmares since they clearly are horrifying, I'll just look into your mind for the memory of that nightmare. I want to help you, 'Mione. But I can only help you if I know what the nightmares are about", he explained.

"What do you mean by look into my mind?"

"There's a kind of magic that can do that and it's very important that you learn it as well. But for now, do you trust me to look into your mind?", when he saw Hermione gave a serious nod, he removed his Dark Lord wand from its invisible holster and casted _Legilimens._

Harry knew that Hermione had very high potential to learn Occlumency since due to her high intelligence, her brain was so full of random information that anyone who tries to enter her mind will be immediately confused. As gentle as possible, he looked for the memory of her recent nightmare. When he found those memories, he finally understood why she was screaming and crying.

Hermione's nightmare started during the time Dumbledore's manipulations were revealed after Hermione died. After that, she got a glimpse of some dark rituals he performed, she saw terrified his followers were of him. She even saw the disturbing scene of how he tortured the person who casted the _imperius_ on Ron which led to her death. It was the most brutal thing he has ever done, he saw how she witnessed the punches and kicks he threw at the man, how he dragged a knife to cut the man's arms and legs, poured acid on his face, and haunted the man's mind by destroying his occlumency shields and placing the memory if Hermione's death. He saw how the man screamed for mercy, but he didn't care. He saw the look of fear in the man's eyes as he casted _Avada Kedavra_ and then a _Sectumsempra_ which caused the body to be split to pieces. He saw himself order one of his followers to feed the pieces of the body to some animal. After that, Ron's tortures were then shown, the most heinous ones. Lastly, he saw that she dreamt about the day he killed himself just to be with her again. As he slowly exited her mind, Harry didn't know what to do. What if Hermione would hate him? Or what if she would ask questions that he can't answer yet?

"Hermione? Are you alright? Does your head hurt?", he asked her while cupping her cheeks with his hands. As much as he tried to be gentle with the legilimens, sometimes he knew that it can hurt.

"Yes, I'm alright. It doesn't hurt. But do you see now? Do you see how scary those nightmares are?", she said with a distressed tone.

"Yes Hermione. I understand how you feel about the nightmares", he nodded solemnly.

"Do you think it means anything? I mean I dreamt I died and then the nightmares tonight show what happened to you after I died!", her tone was full of anguish.

"It doesn't mean anything, 'Mione. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. You won't die! I promise!", he reassured her.

"Harry?"

"Yes, my queen?"

"Do you really think that the horrors from nightmare could happen if I die? Do you think you can do all those terrifying things -", her rants and sobs were halted since he embraced her tight and rubber her back to give comfort.

"I won't promise that I won't do those horror Hermione. But you! You are the most important person in my life. You are my light! Without you, my life is just darkness. And if anything happens to you and you die, I cannot promise not to do whatever it takes to avenge your death", he said in all seriousness.

"Don't say that Harry!", she sniffed.

"I love you Hermione. And I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. If you die, my life is meaningless. I'd kill the person who hurts you and then follow you to the grave!", he too was in tears now.

"Harry! Don't say that!"

"Just don't think about your nightmare Hermione. I'm here. I'll keep you safe. Your nightmares won't happen just as long as we are together", he settled her to lie down on the bed again.

"Harry? We should consult someone about the nightmares. I believe they mean something. I just know it!"

"We must keep your nightmares a secret Hermione. I promise I will explain everything when the time is right. Just not now, okay?", he looked into her eyes so that she could see how serious he was.

"Alright, Harry. I understand. And I trust you", she gave him a smile and she closed her eyes again. He wrapped an arm around her waist and hummed a lullaby to help her sleep better. When saw her steady breathing, he sighed. _I must talk to D about this! With Hermione's nightmares, I have to tell her as soon as possible about the past and what happened. I just hope she would understand that all I did - the good and the bad - is all for her…_


	19. Chapter 19

A'N: So, I finally decided to post an update after many months. I do hope this update satisfies your anxiety. I promise to post more frequently from now on. At least once in two weeks.

For those who are eager to read completed works, then I highly recommend my other fics:

Seducing Hermione (this is rated M and the genre is Humor and Romance)

Incomplete (this is rated T and the genre is Angst and Romance)

 _Seducing Hermione_ is filled with fluff and lemons set post-war when Harry and Hermione are nearing their 30s.

 _Incomplete_ fits in the Parent Harmony trope but with a major plot twist and intrigue.

Anyway, on with the story. I do hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: Classes, Minions, and the Prat**

Harry Potter woke up to a bright sunny morning alone on the large bed that he shared with Hermione. He could already hear the water running so he knew that she was in the shower. He tried to hold it in but he just has to go pee. He hurriedly walked to the door of the bathroom and knocked.

"Mione! Can I use the loo please? I really have to go", he was shuffling his feet due to the discomfort.

"Go ahead, Harry! The door is open!", she called out to him so he opened the door and immediately ran towards the toilet bowl. He didn't even hear her chuckling. He was just so damn relieved to finally pee. When he righted himself, he turned to the direction of the humming Hermione and he gulped. She was there, soaked in the large bath tub with only bubbles covering her nakedness. Her hair was soaked in what looked like magical shampoo since he could see invisible hands massaging her scalp. The bath was filled with the scent of lavender, jasmine, and vanilla from her bath gels and oils.

"Hi Harry!", she smiled at him.

"Hey Mione!", he stammered. He kept his eyes on her head and never looked down. Yes, the bubbles may hide her body really well but it's the first time he's been this close to a naked Hermione in both lifetimes.

"So, you know how I take long showers and baths right?", he could only nod at that.

"I reckon it's best that I leave the bathroom doors unlocked in case you want to pee or something", she shrugged and proceeded to close her eyes and just enjoy the bubbles and the water.

"Mione? What shampoo are you using? Your hair seems to move like someone's massaging it."

"Hello Master Harry!", a floating Bunny suddenly appeared and he now understood that it was her hands massaging the shampoo on Hermione's head.

"Oh! That makes sense", he chuckled.

"Does Master Harry want to use the same shampoo as Mistress Minnie? Bunny wants her mistress to have beautiful hair to make mistress happy. Should master want the same too?", the elf looked at him while her hands continued to work on Hermione.

"Oh! Sure, Bunny. But I prefer to take baths by myself", he said with a blush which made Hermione giggle.

"You're not shy, are you Harry?", Hermione teased.

"Of course not! I just like privacy that's all", he flushed even more.

"That's a shame. No shared baths for us then", she sighed dramatically.

"Well, I wouldn't oppose to that, I guess", he stuttered and her giggles grew louder.

"Sorry, Harry! It's just you look so cute all flustered and all", she said with a fond smile.

"So, should I go and leave you until you finish your bath?", he said awkwardly.

"Well you can shower over there since it has its own walls. That way you can have your privacy", she pointed to the shower area.

"Right! Okay! I'll do that!", he hurriedly made his way to the shower.

"Harry? Wait for me okay? So, we can go to breakfast together? I won't be that long, I promise."

"It's alright, Mione! And of course, I'll wait for you. Besides, I know how much you enjoy your baths", he said with a wink before he entered the shower.

* * *

As expected, he got ready before Hermione so he waited at their small common room. When she went down, he had a big grin on his face. She looked really cute. Her hair was tied up in one long braid and some loose strands framed her face.

"Well that was worth the wait", he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Bunny wanted to braid my hair so that I won't be bothered with it during class", she explained.

"It looks really cute Mione. Although, I might chase other blokes away from my wife", he chuckled and she playfully elbowed him. They gathered their stuff and walked hand-in-hand to the Great Hall to get some breakfast and their class schedules.

As they walked towards the Slytherin table, Harry rolled his eyes as they were accosted by the ginger-haired nuisance, Ronald Weasley.

"Hey, Hermione! Shouldn't you be at the Gryffindor table with us? Why don't you just ditch this Dark Lord in-training?", Ron addressed Hermione with what he clearly thought was a charming smile.

"Look, Mister?", Hermione politely prodded but Harry could see that she was just controlling her temper.

"The name is Ronald Weasley. But you can call me Ron", the prat still had that smile on his face.

"Right! Look Mr. Weasley, I appreciate your house pride for Gryffindor and your desire to be friendly with one of your housemates but I really hope you would stop calling my husband a dark lord in-training", Hermione said in a formal tone.

"Husband? How can this snake be your husband?!", the prat said angrily.

"Is this Gryffindor bothering you Lady Potter?", Neville Longbottom interrupted.

"Clearly this buffoon does not understand the concept of soul bonds. Every pureblood with half a brain knows that. Well maybe this one doesn't even have half a brain", Draco Malfoy added with condescension which made those who heard them laugh out loud.

"Shut up you snake! And you Longbottom! You are a traitor to Gryffindor!", Ron angrily shoved Neville.

"What is going on here?", the deep voice of Severus Snape interrupted.

"Professor, this student is bothering the Lady Potter here", Malfoy informed the Head of Slytherin.

"What? How can she be Lady Potter! They are eleven for Merlin's sake! Besides, Gryffindors never end up with Slytherins, the home of Dark Lords", Ron insisted.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for causing a commotion at breakfast, Mr. Weasley!", Snape drawled the name with disgust. The red-head glared at Harry before running to the Gryffindor table.

"Well, hurry to the Slytherin table and have breakfast! Except you Lady Potter, I would like a word please", Snape dismissed them. Harry stayed behind but decided to walk to his house table when Hermione nodded at him.

Harry smiled at Neville in thanks which the other boy returned. He waited for Hermione to be back by his side by making a plate for her and filling her cup with tea. When she finally sat beside him, she smiled in thanks before she sipped tea.

"So, what did Professor Snape want Mione?", he whispered.

"Professor Snape told me that I should be careful with Ron Weasley. He says that the prat's intentions with me are clearly not of friendship. He hinted that he could read the prat's mind and well, let's just say that he wants me for himself, seeing as I am a Gryffindor", she shrugged.

"What!", he said angrily. She immediately grabbed his hand to calm him down.

"It's alright, Harry! I'm your wife now, remember? It's not like I'd be that dumb to pick him over you", she snorted.

"I'm not worried about that Mione. But I'm worried about what he'll do to you", he growled. She kissed his cheek to calm him down which helped lessen his anger at the ginger-haired prat.

"I'll be fine, Harry. Don't worry! Besides, he doesn't look so smart, right?", she giggled and he sighed. _Looks like I have to arrange for bodyguards for you my queen!_

"Excuse me, Ms. Potter, here is your class schedule", Professor McGonagall addressed Hermione after clearing her throat.

"Oh! Sorry that you had to come over here at the Slytherin table professor. But thank you!", she smiled and accepted her class schedule. At the same time, the head of Slytherin also distributed the class schedules of his students. When Harry accepted his with a formal thanks, he immediately compared his schedule with Hermione's. And of course, since she was a Gryffindor and he a Slytherin, they cannot be together in all classes. He decided to forgo his own schedule and just follow hers. _There is no way in hell that I would leave her alone with Ronald Weasley! He killed her once, and he could do it again…_

"Draco!", he called his ally.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Could you please tell Professor Sprout that I will be following the Gryffindor schedule with my Hermione here. I want to be with her at all times especially with Professor Snape's warning regarding the ginger prat", he informed his ally.

"Of course!"

"Great! Thank you."

"Harry! You might be in trouble for not following your schedule!", Hermione scolded.

"You're far more important to me than rules, my queen. Besides, I'll still be attending all the required classes. I'll just be joining the Gryffindors instead", he shrugged.

"Oh, alright!", she huffed and he just pinched her cheek.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were holding hands as they made their way towards the transfiguration classroom. Professor McGonagall is in her cat form and Harry approached the feline.

"Professor, I wish to inform you that I prefer to join the Gryffindors in all their classes so that I can be with Hermione always. Professor Snape warned her awhile ago about one of your Gryffindors and as her husband, it is my duty to keep her safe", he said respectfully. The cat looked at him before nodding its head.

"Thank you, Professor!", he smiled at the cat and took his seat beside Hermione.

Just like in the other timeline, Ronald Weasley was late for class in his usual dramatic flare for idiocy. He still announced the same spiel about Professor McGonagall's reaction if she found out he was late, not knowing that she was just there in her cat form. He was about to take a seat, when he saw Harry smirking at him as he had an arm strategically placed behind Hermione's seat.

"You! What in the bloody hell are you doing here!", he said angrily.

"Mr. Weasley! I would not tolerate that kind of language in my class as well as tardiness!", Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"But – but! Professor, that filthy snake shouldn't be here! And he should be away from Hermione since he might harm her! Get away from her you Dark Lord in training!", Ron glared at Harry.

"Detention Mr. Weasley! And twenty points from Gryffindor! If you didn't arrive late, you would have heard Mr. Potter's explanation as to why he decided to attend classes in the same schedule as the rest of the Gryffindors", the professor glared at the prat.

Harry turned to Ron and smirked at the prat who grumpily took a seat behind Hermione. _She's mine Weasel! And I would never let you get near her ever again!_


End file.
